Selections: My Favorite One-Shots
by FalloutGuy1986
Summary: This is a vignette of sorts depicting my favorite One-Shots. These One-Shots have all, every single one of them, been written by my own hand, or keyboard if you will. No plagiarism here, only a handful of my all time favorite quickies. Rated M for all it entails. Disclaimers available in-chapter. More One-Shots added as I complete them.
1. When Did You Fall in Love With Me?

**I think i'm gonna take a different track with this one, it just spoke to me. Enjoy Anons. Song is: When Did You Fall in Love by Chris Rice**

Long freezing nights were nothing new in the desert wasteland known as the Mojave. The blistering sun during the daytime gave way to a deceptive chill at night. Just right for the Legion, just right for Daniel Godwin.

She sat beside him, a smile on her face as she "sneakily" slid a package of Fancy Lads his way. He stole a glance and grinned in thanks. She had a way about her. He swore she was gay, but it was the little things. Normally she would punch a man to death for stealing her precious snack cakes, but she had begun sharing.

She had been distraught when she was forced from her own home like a common criminal for daring to question authority. It never mattered to McNamara that not twelve hours ago Dan was knighted as a brother of steel, a fate that was met with an ecstatic squeal and a kiss on the cheek from Veronica, yet another in the growing list of "Little Things".

However after the initial shock and subsequent horror of the murder of her soon to be employers at the Followers camp an hour's walk from New Vegas, she had warmed to Dan even more than the many months she'd been following him. Sitting closer, speaking more warmly, even so much as a lingering touch that if he weren't such a thinking man, he would mistake for a friendly pat on the back had those "pats" not taken entire seconds, nay, moments to pass. She was a strange bird, but Dan would be lying if he did not appreciate the closeness of the beautiful pugilist.

Tonight she was close again, right beside him on the same log although there were three more to choose from. Primm was a few feet below him but she wanted more privacy than that. Dan didn't mind as he looked to the stars in wonder like a child on clear nights like these. If there were any way to make it to the stars, he would stay there for ever with his beautiful Veronica by his side on...Pluto or wherever.

"Thank you, Ronnie. What's this for? Not that I ain't grateful". Dan said in his strong voice. He swore he saw her shiver when he spoke. The chill wind or...

"Wow, for a Brotherhood knight you aren't very bright...Oh wait a minute, maybe I just answered my own statement." Veronica teased.

Dan laughed with her. Something about the way she laughed. All the "Little things" surely added up.

"I guess that's accurate. C'mon, don't be mean." Dan said with a grin, sitting back by the fire and unwrapping the treat that Veronica had graced him with.

"Even the assholes who murdered my new bosses remembered their birthdays!" Veronica said, no longer stoic about last month's happenings, choosing to face it with her trademark sense of humor rather than dwell on sadness. Her process was yet another thing on his list.

"My birthday." he sighed, face palming. "Sorry, had a brain fart. Been so busy with this Nellis shit that I plain forgot."

It wasn't so long ago that Daniel wouldn't have been able to tell Veronica his birthday no matter how hard he thought about it. It was only after splitting with her after a very long, very warm hug to explore the divide that he finally had answers. And the more his brain unraveled itself, the more he remembered. He was not a good person, but he didn't care. He had reasons to fight on! He would fight on, Dammit!

"Listen, I got you something. I even wrapped it up!" Veronica cried her. She had her ways. Another on his list.

"You didn't have to..." Dan started before she produced a very large gift wrapped item.

"Hey don't go stealing my line! Happy birthday! Now unwrap it before I do it myself!" Veronica said excitedly.

"That wasn't your line. I didn't squeal and say 'You shouldn't have'." Daniel teased as he unwrapped his gift carefully.

"Thought of you." Was all she said as he finished unwrapping, beside himself and unable to form words at the moment.

Sitting in the box was the most beautiful, as well as one of the largest, plasma weapons he had ever seen.

"Veronica...Where did you..." Daniel started, again at a loss for words.

"It's called a Multi-plasma rifle. I know your affinity towards those dumb things and I saw this and I thought of you." Veronica said, cheery.

"How did you even afford this, Ronnie?" Dan whispered.

"More sexual favors than I can count..." She started before pausing with a humorous grin on her face, looking at him. She had said that line to him before and he got it as he laughed, still staring at his new baby.

"No, It really wasn't that expensive. Only cost me a couple thousand at the Silver Rush. Hate working with them, but you know..." Veronica said with a shrug.

"Thank You! It is beautiful." Daniel said. Forgetting himself for a moment, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her for a long moment. Her hood was down so he sifted his calloused fingers through her short black hair. The fire flickered and the orange highlights in her dark strands and brown eyes made her look like a fiery angel, and he could not help himself. His happiness, surprise, and libido sprung forth in the form of a very romantic lip lock. And too soon it was over as he opened his eyes and jerked his face away from hers.

She looked genuinely surprised, but... she had not punched him. In fact she had begun to return the kiss, pushing her face even closer to his.

"Umm, why did you stop?" Veronica asked.

"You're gay, I mean, lesbian...right?" Dan sputtered apologetically.

"What is a person anyway? If you were to ask me, which you did, when we first met id say yeah, totally, im gay. But..." Veronica suddenly paused with a flush to her cheeks.

"But?" Daniel prompted.

"Well, you grew on me. You have just made me fall for you over time." Veronica said, and the firelight revealed a very different look in Veronica's energetic brown eyes.

Her eyes had gone from youthful, bright and energetic, to two of the most beautiful orbs he had ever seen filled to the brim with sensual sexuality. Add another to his list, her beautiful eyes.

"Veronica...You, Your eyes are beautiful." Daniel said in a near whisper.

She smiled softly at the compliment and she brought her lips to his this time, their softness making him forget how to breathe for a minute. When he relearned, his lips worked with hers as hands started to roam. He loved her close cropped black hair which, although rarely styled, made her look like a sexy imp.

His fingers explored her soft hair and travelled down her toned back. Her hands touched his muscles underneath his white shirt. Their power armor sat long forgotten under a nearby picnic bench.

As the fire burned, so did their desire. Veronica lay down, pure love and need in her eyes as her lips slowly formed a flirtatious smile. She curled her finger at him and he grinned as he lay beside her. Daniel resumed their kiss and soon tongues parted lips and the kiss was complete, the mere touch of wet soft lips brushing upon one another not nearly enough for the moment.

Veronica's thin nimble fingers made short work of Daniel's tight form fitting white shirt and threw it to the side, somewhere in the vicinity of their power armor and their assorted bags.

Her loving eyes explored the naked flesh which she was now treated to as the traitorous shirt was now no more, laid waste in the heated passion that was growing between two former friends who now had finally found the fountain of youth, a towering formation of burning fire and fluffy love off of which they dove and entered into the cool waters below.

This was when Veronica reached to the hem of her ratty brown robe that looked SO good on her and lifted it away to reveal black bra and panties to his eyes. Knowing how unfair this turn of events was, Daniel smiled warmly and removed his own denim jeans and tossed them aside, totally forgotten among a grove of Horse nettle.

Intense. Sexual. Needy. These were the adjectives which the seemingly innocent Scribe portrayed in this moment. Underneath it all, she had fallen in love with Daniel. Daniel Godwin, the Savior of the Wasteland who no matter how hard he tried, could ever seem to bring peace to every tribe. No matter what, somebody got ticked at him and tried to murder him and everything he was fighting to protect and grow.

It seemed to him that he wasn't good enough for perfection personified, a naive young girl from California with stars in her eyes and a pneumatic gauntlet on her wrist. He seemed to be too flawed in his own mind for a beautiful girl named Veronica Santangelo, a notion which the wonderful Scribe gave no shit about.

They were naked during his inner monologue, which Daniel quickly threw out of his head and into the chill Mojave wind, heated just now by a roaring fire that mirror both Courier and Scribe's current feelings.

They sweat in the cold air as penis penetrated vagina and she moaned aloud in the sexy as ever voice of hers. She let out a few "Oh fucks" and "fuck me's" that betrayed her waiflike appearance, but he loved it. His groans and grunts and fragmented sentences of passion unleashed escaped him and mingled perfectly with her smaller but ever-so passionate voice to create a symphony of...not lust, but pure love into the wilds of the wastes.

He was atop her, her lithe legs spread as her body lay before him to gaze at and make love to at his whim, as it was her whim. Her wetness was adorned with a triangle of black hair, trimmed neatly which pointed directly at her opening. Her clitoris protruded from its hood, engorged in blood as it was rubbed via reach around by Daniel's rough-hands-made-velvet due to Veronica's copious liquids.

Daniel's other hand covered the entirety of Veronica's smallish but exquisitely perky breasts, each adorned with fine pink nipples and areolas. He squeezed to hear her gasp, thrust to hear her moan.

The sex was great, as was the meeting of minds during the act. As Veronica rolled the lovemaking duo over to allow herself the top position, she winked and bit her bottom lip as she rode his rigid shaft with all abandon. She shrieked into the night as she came and had to stop as she rode the feelings rippling her muscles out and sighed as she climbed off and slowly crawled backward.

Her smooth hand squeezed his shaft as she licked the length of his shaft to his long groan of appreciation. She flicked her tongue back and forth on the head and without taking her brown and red tinted eyes from his adoring stare, took half of him into her warm wet mouth at once.

He was impressed and his approval was apparent as she sucked him. The two new lovers looked at each other as Veronica went lower and lower with each slow stroke, before burying his shaft completely in her mouth, now effectively deep-throating him.

He felt very close to release before her warm inviting mouth was removed and he felt the cold air on his shaft only briefly before being enveloped in the delicious heat of her pussy again. His brain fought his closing eruption for a fleeting instant to tell him to pull out, but it was forgotten as his orgasm built and he unloaded directly into Veronica's viselike pleasure center. His last thought, drowning in ecstasy was that he was in love with Veronica unlike any other. He wanted her and God willing, she wanted him.

Sleep was closing in as Veronica dislodged herself from Daniel's softening prick and closed in tightly to his sweaty body under the covers. She lay her head on his shoulders dreamily, her sweat soaked short hair tickling his nose, a thought he would betray only under the severest torture in fear of breaking this beautiful, tranquil moment.

"Daniel?" she asked breathily. He looked into her dewy eyes.

"Please stop calling me Ronnie. It makes me sound so masculine." Veronica whispered. Dan grinned contentedly.

"You have my word. Veronica?" Dan asked.

"I know what you're about to say but I want to say it first." Veronica pre-empted.

"Daniel?" She continued, "I love you."

"I love you too Veronica. I have for a long, long time." Dan answered.

And with those beautiful words at the end of the act of love making, the dynamic duo, the lively lovers, Courier and his Scribe slept, unfitfully with no dream in their head, perfectly content in the cold Mojave air. 

TWO MONTHS LATER

Sometimes things happened so fast. Especially in a place that is gearing for war at any moment, a powder keg of hostility as the NCR and Legion were fighting to gain certain foot holds while Dan Godwin was torn in the middle.

No one liked the Brotherhood of Steel, a fact that Veronica had warned him of way back, but after meeting with the leaders, and of course, Veronica herself, His mind had changed. Many NCR leaders had told him to beware the Brotherhood as idealistic warriors who only cared for technology.

Caesar told Dan that they were a threat to him. But then, after what Daniel had seen from that particular group, they could literally go to hell. He was not about to tell the marauders that sentiment face to face. He was brave, but not stupid. He did not have a death wish.

Two months had passed while all of this information was crammed into Daniel's brain. The Kings had settled hostilities with NCR visitors. Benny was taken care of permanently and the Tops casino was given to Swank who immediately struck a deal with Dan to be available when he made his decision for the fate of New Vegas.

Now here he sat in the suite that he and Veronica had christened as home. Mr. House had been an easy target. The securitrons in which he had placed so much faith in had proven mediocre in their duties. They all had fallen and as a joke, Daniel killed the conniving Mr. House with a 9 iron.

He sat across the table from Veronica. Daniel sipped coffee as Veronica drank a glass of pure water. She seemed more distracted than usual as they talked business. He confided in her.

"I admit, I don't know what to do." He said after a pause. Veronica looked up and took his hand.

"I know this is no easy choice, hon. What made you decide to get rid of House?" Veronica asked, quirking an eyebrow. Dan waited a beat. He knew the answer, but it was dark.

"He wanted me to destroy the bunker." Dan said finally.

"That doesn't surprise me as much as you would think it would." Veronica sighed.

"It doesn't?" Daniel asked, his eyes darting back to Veronica's.

"No. We've made far more enemies than we have made friends. Why did House want to get rid of us? It seems like everyone has a different reason to make us sleep with the fishes." Veronica explained.

"What's a fish?" Daniel inquired.

"I have no idea, but that's not the point, Dan." Veronica chastised, sitting back in her chair.

"House said that when we took over the Dam, that the Brotherhood would be our number one enemy. God knows the Brotherhood lusts after the dam, but the solution is so simple it drives me crazy. House was supposed to be a genius, but apparently the solution to his worries completely slipped over his head." Dan explained.

"He has a point. Er, had a point. The Brotherhood is ruthless when it comes to getting what we want. I'm an outcast and I admit that I have no clue what they think about you these days." Veronica said. She sighed; sometimes the Brotherhood could be such babies.

"So what is the ideal situation? NCR, Legion and House all wanted us dead. It seems we can't get our way." Veronica sighed.

"Well, you aren't Brotherhood anymore. And I was so angry when they kicked you out. Then they tried to kill us. To be honest they're lucky I am considering them at all." Daniel said angrily.

"As true as that is we need their alliance. It's not like they are the only chapter out there. There are lots of them around." Veronica said.

"Anyway, I may not be able to help you in the field anymore for a while." Veronica said, quieter. This was different.

"Why is that?" Dan asked. Veronica blushed as she looked back at Daniel.

"I'm pregnant." Veronica whispered. For the first time, Daniel had no words.


	2. Sigma and the Machines

**This story is one of my favorites for descriptive and sexual reasons. A lot of sex in this one. If you are offended by sexual depictions or are underage, please click the back button now. **

**For those who are still with me, this one has some strange things in it. Thanks to the Fallout Kink Meme for allowing me to expand my creative writing horizons. Depicted within is a character who I refer to as a Technophile. That's right a pretty lady who lusts for machines. She starts her unique fetish outside of her home, vault 21 and eventually ends with a robotic gang bang within the confines of Big Mountain's Sink.**

Samantha "Sigma" Moore was your average smart girl. The nickname was never meant to be a compliment; it was what the resident smart ass Emily Stewart always called her.

Sigma was Vault 21's shut in genius, obsessed with robotics and science. So obsessed in fact that she shied away from human companionship and stay locked in her room and searching her pip boy for anything and everything she could find on robotic engineering.

One could say that Sigma LOVED robots. Emily certainly berated her for that assumption. The fact remained that no human boy could ever do anything for her. They were head strong and always thought with their dicks. Sigma could imagine that things would be better if she could create her own robotic husband.

Her father worried for her many times growing up. He figured it was just a tomboy phase in which she would stay cooped up within for hours on end as a child, but as she grew and her hormones changed and her body filled out in all the right places, her father was confused to see that rather than being a man-eater, which had been his greatest fear, he was indeed worried about her psyche when she would rather stay in their shared apartment and download any scrap she could find that had anything to do with technology. Hell, the only man she would ever speak to was Doc Mitchell and that was usually to pick his genius brain and speak of various sciences and mathematics and medical procedures.

The vault nerd had grown into a secluded Technophile. When she was alone she would pleasure herself to cutaway models and technical schematics rather than a hustler. She would in twenty one years grow from an obsessed nerd into a Robo-slut fanatic.

She had walked from the gear-shaped steel door and into the city of New Vegas as soon as she was 21. She took in the sights of the flashing lights and neon and felt a tingle within her pussy. Her eyes half closed and her pretty red lips parted slightly, she would spin herself around, arms outstretched as she let the revolving views of lights, neon, police robots and various machinery drench her before she could take no more and make a beeline for the nearest patch of shrubbery to frig herself into a quivering, barely contained orgasm. The greatest high she could imagine.

Through her years, she made various trips to the multiple technology hotspots, be it REPCONN or the odd Securitron on the strip. Her prowess with machines would be harnessed to reprogram a robot to pleasure her for hours and induce into her Robo-sex drenched mind a flood of orgasmic pleasure that could never be duplicated by a human man, who would need recovery time. In comparison, her own recovery time was minimal, usually only lasting the span of a few minutes before her overused pussy was again yearning to be stuffed with a metal and rubber appendage.

She explored every nook and cranny within the Mojave which had any kind of machine capable of Artificial Intelligence. She moved around from Goodsprings where she had a very long and satisfying romance with Victor before tiring of the cowboy fantasy and moving on. When she discovered Yes Man in the Tops, however, she stayed with him for months, leaving her room only to eat and clean herself up.

She found Yes Man's insistence on pleasuring her being a part of his natural programming that he came off sweet and over eager to make her feel euphoric, which was just fine with her. She found Yes Man oddly comforting in a way, like the stay at home boyfriend that her late father wanted for her, only in that steel encrusted cage that she craved. Steel never went soft. Steel never had to recuperate.

After her eight month long affair with Yes Man she again found herself bored. It was then that Sigma received a communiqué that instantly made her call Yes Man over to her to insert his big round finger into her wet pussy and bring her to an earth-shattering orgasm. It was a letter inviting her to the Big Mountain.

She had only heard of Big MT. Like the fantasy romance novels most women which society would call "normal", Big MT was her idea of heaven. To be isolated within a barren crater surrounded by hundreds of different types of robots…her Technophile mind could not possibly compute such a possibility without literally imploding on itself and leaving her a jellied mass of brainless woman.

She left the Tops immediately without as much as waving goodbye to Victor.

A FEW DAYS LATER…

She was standing before a giant movie screen which now sported the wandering image of a solitary eye watching her. She approached the satellite, which was something she had never seen before and she wondered to herself what she could use on its cylindrical body to derive pleasure, however when she moved forward to take a better look for any appendage she could use to jam within her hot body, she was engulfed in a blue light and transported within a moment to Big MT.

When she regained consciousness, she found herself standing in a flimsy patient's robe and looking across a vast vista that made her ache with sexual need. She could literally feel the promise of hundreds of unique robots which could satisfy her techno lust for the rest of her life. As she entered the massive dome, her breath caught and she placed a hand to her breast at the sight before her. Within what she assumed was her room were technological marvels. She could scarcely breathe as she looked around the various rooms and noticed an auto doc, a tiny cute Securitron model, various tanks and scientific equipment and even the light switches seemed abuzz with sexual thrills of some sort or another.

She approached the round tabletop computer and shuddered as the computer spoke directly to her, displaying awareness that made her panties moisten for what seemed the eighth time so far.

"Delighted sir, to make your acquaintance. I am the Think Tank Sink, and I shall be honored to advise and otherwise do my best to make your stay the very best." The Sink intoned.

She approached, swaying her round hips as her warm lithe hands touched the steel paneling as she made her way seductively around the circumference of the machine, her smooth fingertips caressing the metal as if it were the flesh of a man. She sighed.

"You realize I am a woman right?" She moaned, her voice a lustful whisper.

The constant bombardment of sexual thrill from the technology surrounding her and the very promise of hundreds more technological marvels had her nearly horny beyond the concept of rational thought.

"I do apologize sir, but sir seems to be the only call sign I am able to muster." The Sink said, in the voice of an English butler. A sound that seemed to turn her on more. She loved a machine with an accent.

"So, why is it that you can speak but the rest of these…sexy machines are unable to speak?" Sigma asked as she began to caress the multitude of buttons upon the computer's interface. When it spoke, it nearly sounded pleased with the woman's touches.

"Well… sir… if you wish for the rest of these units to speak and develop personalities, you will need to explore the surrounding areas to find their personality matrices." The Sink intoned with the robotic wheeze of a sigh. Sigma smiled.

"Do you like it when I touch your buttons?" She asked the Sink, her voice a husky whisper.

"Uhh, why…yes sir, I do enjoy what you are doing." The machine said, its mechanical voice dropping an octave.

Sigma smiled as she pressed in a series of numbers. The machine sighed in appreciation and what seemed like lust.

She entered a keyed command into its console.

/_Would you like to fuck my hot little pussy?/ _ She keyed within making the Sink breath a loud contented yes.

Sigma climbed atop the Sink's flat computer screen and spread her legs as she tore the seemingly cumbersome patient gown off and threw it onto the floor, she would not need this.

"Oh, yes, sir…so nice." The Sink commented.

Sigma smiled as she spread her knees right above the screen. She started pinching her hard nipples and squeezing her exquisitely small breasts. The machine cooed in appreciation.

Her hands rubbed her body in ecstasy. Sigma was a bombshell and she knew it. Short black hair framed a pretty tan face, complete with big blue eyes, a cute upturned nose and full lips. Her high cheekbones and small chin made her a looker for anybody but the blind.

Her body was hot. She was 5'6" and was very toned and in shape. Her small titties with their dark pink always-hard nipples would make any man drool. Her flat belly led down to a set of full pink lips adorned with a small patch of black hair which were constantly wet in the presence of a large commanding machine. Her lithe legs made most men stare although she was interested in none of them.

As her hands made their way between her legs the Sink moaned over and over again. When her fingers made contact with her hooded clit she made the same sounds as she began pleasuring herself for the Sink's, and her own, amusement. She frigged her frothing loins in a frenzy as her high pitched mewls of passion resounded within the smallish metal room.

"Oh, sir…I am…I am sonjaculating!" The Sink called.

"Oh, Sink, baby, sonjaculate all over my little fucking tits." Sigma called out in passion as she leapt from the computer top to the floor she remained playing with herself.

Just as she tipped the balance into her own orgasmic bliss, the Sink's port opened and let loose with a torrent of spent Energy Cells, which stung a bit as they hit her breasts and tummy. She even took a few to the face, but the thought that this machine was cumming for her made her cum all the more, her copious fluids leaking upon the floor as she rode her orgasm hard.

When she came down from her own high, she wiped a portion of her ejaculate and wiped the Sink's keyboard with her lady cum.

"Oh, wow…sir…no person has ever…made me feel like that. I should wish to do this again soon." The Sink uttered, its mechanical voice actually strained from its processor's orgasmic bliss.

"Maybe soon, but if there are as many robots and machines around here as I have been led to believe, it may take a while." She sighed as she rode the residual feelings in her mind. She made her way to the bedroom and lay down to sleep it off.

A FEW WEEKS LATER…

She stood in the middle of the group of floating brains. Mobius? Defeated. Personality Mtatrices? Retrieved. And now she stood within a blood red room, klaxons blaring as the occupants of the think tank regarded her.

"SO, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW? DESTROY US SO WE CANNOT TAKE OVER THE MOJAVE?" Klein asked in his astonishingly loud voice.

_A real screamer in bed, I bet. _Sigma thought naughtily.

"I don't want to kill you, silly. Any of you. You're all too fucking sexy to kill." Sigma said, chewing her bottom lip as she surveyed the reactions of the floating brain jars.

"WAIT…WHAT…WHAT IS THIS?" Klein asked, genuinely confused.

"I believe our little teddy bear is…coming onto us. A woman can hope. I would see no better existence than scanning her body all night long. Klein, she means us no harm. In fact…I believe she means us no end of…pleasure. From her little teddy bear body." Dr. Dala responded, the sexuality practically dripping from her synthesized voice.

"Wait, you mean a woman actually has a thing for me? Wow, talk about your firsts! I mean, uhh, actually, this comes as NO SURPRISE for a man such as MYSELF, who accompanied his dog Gabe into ridding the world of the COMMUNIST MENACE!" Dr. Borous intoned. Sigma laughed.

"Oh, come on Borous, you don't have to lie. I will be…exhilarated to take your virginity." Sigma said, a naughty grin on her face.

8 said something unintelligible, but Sigma's high intelligence made the garbled gibberish instantly make sense to her.

"Yes, I will make you sonjaculate so hard, 8. All of you in fact. So, what are we waiting for?" Sigma asked as she stepped forward, undoing the zipper of her new dark tan jumpsuit, a gleaming look of eroticism in her eyes.

"THIS…THIS IS STRANGE. WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE YOU DO NOT INTEND TO STOP US? WHAT ABOUT THE MOJAVE? DON'T YOU CARE THAT WE PLAN TO DESTROY IT FOR REASEARCH PURPOSES?" Klein asked. Sigma rolled her eyes.

"Klein, I don't give two fucking shits about that dry craphole of a settlement. Go crazy. And now, I want every one of you to go crazy with me." Sigma said, slipping her jumpsuit down her shoulders to reveal both perky breasts before removing it completely along with her boots.

All were speechless staring at the naked beauty before them. Dr. Dala was the first to make a move as she floated her way over to the naked woman. Her eye monitors moved up and down, left and right as she activated her scanners. Her WHOOOOO's and BURRRRBLES were amusing to Sigma, but she wanted more. She lie on the raised portion of the metal floor and spread her legs wide. With two fingers she spread her luscious lips and beckoned the floating robots over toward her.

Dala moved forward quicker than Sigma thought possible. The robotic scientist produced a long, thin rod from one of her appendages and moved forward. As she slid the silver rod up and down Sigma's sex, she cooed in wonder at the raunchy splaying of the woman's private parts.

Needing no further encouragement, Dr. Borous moved toward Sigma's head.

"I must now CALL DIBS on this woman's MOUTH!" Borous declared as his own metal rod, larger than the one Dala sported and twice as big around made contact with Sigma's lips.

She proudly opened her mouth wide and engulfed the tip of the rod, causing Borous to groan out in a new found passion. Sigma's eyes sparkled as she was glad that she was to be counted as Borous' first sexual partner.

Sigma relaxed her throat as Borous moved his extension deeper into her willing throat. She moaned around the steel in her mouth as Dala finally stopped teasing her pussy and finally slowly pushed her own long thin extension deep into the Technophile's sex before turning on her vibrating function.

"My dear sweet teddy bear. As much as the men around here can feel their pleasure with their extensions, mine is the only one which can vibrate to stimulate you to the best of my abilities." Dala intoned as her pulsing rod began plunging in and out of Sigma's wet hole.

She moaned loudly around Borous' shaft which he suddenly pulled out, leaving Sigma's throat feeling empty as he sonjaculated dead energy cells all over Sigma's face. The sting was no longer being felt. Either Sigma was used to the pain the solid projectile's caused, or she just did not care anymore. She was filled to the brim by Dala, but grinning wickedly Sigma carefully turned over onto her knees, causing even more pleasure as the cylindrical staff rotated within her hot, wet vagina.

She curled a finger to 8.

"You have been soo sweet to me 8. I want you to take my ass, baby." She called out lustfully at Dr. 8 whose unintelligible response for anybody but Sigma made him out to be an extremely excited little robot.

Luckily, 8's extension was long and thin, much like Dala's, but Sigma believed the female robot's implication that 8 could still feel every thrust. Dr. 8 floated alongside Dala as he positioned his rod at the entrance of Sigma's asshole. He lubed it with his own supply of petroleum jelly and carefully pushed the tip against Sigma's rosebud. It entered with a satisfying pop.

Sigma nodded her head when she was again comfortable and 8 gave a cute little blare of gibberish which again indicated his excitement. He pushed and thrust in and out of Sigma's shapely ass.

The dual pleasures of Dala and 8 fucking her pussy and ass at the same time was euphoric and had Sigma muttering unintelligibly as she spasmed. Her orgasm hit her hard and caused her to scream out loud, her sexy voice echoing among the steel walls.

When she finally stopped spasming in orgasm she looked up and saw Zero and Klein. She motioned to the two bots and they approached her face and lined up side by side.

"Come on Klein…You'll love this, trust me." Sigma said with a wink before engulfing his shaft and burying him as deep as she could.

She deep throated the steel cock up and down, her lips pressing perfectly against him in all the right places. As she sucked Klein, her fist pumped up and down on Zero's shorter staff, switching between fast and slow as she pleasured four robots at a time the best she knew how.

Sigma felt as she was within her own personal nirvana as she was being fucked and deep-throated and prodded by four admiring robotic scientists.

8 was the first to sonjaculate, the vibrations of his sound inducing bot-hood sending a thrill from her ass all the way to the pussy that Dala was still violating. The vibrations were like nothing she ever felt and they drove her to another, albeit smaller orgasm. She struggled valiantly not to gnash her teeth so as not to chip or break them on Klein's metal cock.

8 pulled out and Zero eagerly took his place, not seeming to care that 8 had sonjaculated a matter of seconds ago into her super tight orifice. There was no residue, but the thought of Zero now fucking her tight round ass after 8 had sonjaculated was no less hot to her over sexed brain.

Klein rasped as he struggled to hold off on his own orgasm. Sigma smiled up at him with her eyes and nodded her head slightly, staring into his eye monitors. She gave him a dirty wink and that was it. Klein pulled out of her mouth and shot his load of scrap electronics all over her face and hair. She sighed as she brushed the bits from her black locks.

Now it was only Dala and Zero remaining. Dala was close as she revved her scanners into overdrive. The WHOOO's and BUURBLE'S made Sigma laugh aloud even as she moaned around the two rods using her body for their pleasures.

Dala finally sonjaculated her electron charge packs all over any exposed skin that wasn't blocked by Zero's body. Zero was close behind Dala as he pulled out and turned around and shot a volley of scrap metal onto the floor.

Sigma turned and lay on her back as she stroked her pussy lovingly.

"Wow!" she murmured, drawing the word out.

"That is a fucking first…a robotic gang bang. I am going to live here in Big MT."

Sigma sat up and sighed long and low.

"Klein, have fun fucking with the Mojave. I am going to live here and have fun fucking with all you mechanical marvels." Sigma said proudly.

With that she rose gingerly and made her way to the Sink and into the bedroom to install the Sink's personality matrices and get to know her harem of mechanical wonders better.


	3. Somewhere to Lay My Head

**This is not necessarily one of my favorites as much as I am _proud of the way it turned out. _I didn't request this particular fetish, but I don't turn down a lot of personal requests from my lovely readers. Another one from the Kink Meme here. **

**Now, I realize the taboo behind incest. Like I said on my beta-reader profile, I don't take on a lot of really out-there fetishes, but I looked at the prompt and fell in love with the concept. I am always looking to make believable and interesting stories and I am good at it. The fact that this turned out to be one of my best narrated and fleshed out stories of all time, bar none, is why I tackled this one. I believe I could not have made the bulk of this story, nor the surprise ending, any better and so i wanted to present it to all of you.**

**That being said, I realize that this genre isn't for everyone. But I ask you to just read it in the spirit offered above before you judge it. I believe if you read this one you will be pleasantly surprised at how good and tear jerking it really is. **

**The bulk of this story centers around a F!Lone Wanderer holding back feelings for her father due to angst and the vault 101 surrounding. Romance blossoms when she rescues James and the ending is a tear-jerker and very bittersweet. Please read before you judge. I thank you for your understanding.**

_**Vault 101, age 15…**_

Valery Gillespi brought her slick, wet fingers through her long violet strands. Violet, from whence her friends derived her nickname. She was unassuming and rather innocent in her fifteen years; understandable in that she spent her entire life without many outside influences and her soul was as sterile as the recycled air that flowed throughout what Beatrice called a "gray metal tomb". She tasted the chlorinated water which she had used to splash her face into waking.

_Too much chlorine… _Violet thought bitterly to herself.

_How come the Overseer has to always use too much chlorine?_

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Easy blue eyes that went well with her natural chestnut hair. Freckles dimly set into her pale skin. Upturned nose, thick pouty lips… everything in its place.

She never felt beautiful. She knew she was not ugly, but she never felt herself as beautiful as Christine or Amata. Her lips creased into a grin.

"Don't ever say that again." Her father had said gently as he cradled her.

"Butch and the rest won't have anything to do with me. I don't get attention from anybody but Freddie Gomez." Violet had moaned.

Her father had chuckled, a deep resonating sound that shot through her body and made her sigh softly.

"Perhaps he should get your attention back, darling." James suggested.

Violet sighed. She could never tell him. Not locked away in this underground, surrounded by friends and acquaintances. They would never understand.

"Maybe…" She answered.

Violet blinked her eyes to dam the escaping tears. She coughed and breathed deep a few times before turning toward her father. She had a date tonight. A date she wanted nothing to do with, but decided to give it a shot.

To her embarrassment, her heart stopped when she saw the man standing there a few paces behind her. Her breath caught when she noticed his smile, his grey eyes crinkled with admiration.

"You look beautiful darling. I really wish you would let your hair return brown though." James said, being loving and parental all at once. Violet only heard the beginning before her heartbeat blocked out the rest of the parental advice.

"Uh, th…thanks dad." Violet whispered, an embarrassed grin spreading across her lips.

Her father slowed her heartbeat and made her temperature rise once again when he crossed the threshold and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. For a fleeting moment she wished she were naked and not wrapped in the suddenly too hot leather jumpsuit she wore.

The pressure of his body warmed her heart. He chuckled, the sound reverberating frustratingly within her ear.

"You seem to be excited for your date, dear. You are feeling a little warm. Or perhaps you are ill?" James suggested a twinkle of mirth in his steely eyes. She chuckled awkwardly.

"Noticed that did you?" Violet said lamely. James nodded and moved back and holding Violet at arms length. He looked into her eyes.

"I did. Sit with me please, Valery." James let go of her, making her arms feel uncomfortably empty as she followed her tall and strong father toward their shared couch.

She sat beside her father and faced him, forcing a smile.

"I realize we scratched the surface of this conversation when you were ten." James started.

She grinned and knew he would feel uncomfortable with the talk she so looked forward to. An intimate conversation about sex with her crush? No. Probably not. More like a father and daughter talk about the birds and the bees.

"Yea, but we did only scratch the surface." Violet said with an inward chuckle. She had told more truth than her father could know.

"When you are out tonight, as excited as you appear to be, you may make a mistake…" James started.

Violet had assumed correctly. A clinical discussion about condoms and safe sex practices and yada yada yada.

"Wait, wait dad. I know all about condoms and birth control and such and you don't need to worry." She said, her accent applied more heavily in her mirth.

"I don't?" her father asked. Violet shook her head.

"It isn't like that to begin with. I don't think of Freddie as sexually attractive. In fact, dad, I'm still a virgin." Violet said, her hands held aloft and away from each other as if in revelation.

"I figured that much dear. You have always been smart." James admitted with a proud smile.

"I would like to meet the lucky devil who has caught your affections." James said.

Violet didn't know why, but those words from the man himself made her giddy. Her words tumbled out before she could stop herself.

"Well, uh, dad, I don't know why you couldn't, but, ahh….I gotta go. See ya dad, bye." Violet's vocabulary regurgitated the words in such a fast pace as to leave James sitting upon the couch scratching his salt and pepper hair in confusion.

An hour's time found Violet staring intently at the holotape projected upon the steel wall before her. Her popcorn forgotten as she watched Ralphie courageously battle a battalion of super mutants. Dramatic music boomed as the tiny robot fired lasers at the hulking giants and strove to push his way past them and onward to Navarro.

Violet's attention was stolen back when she felt the warmth of an arm spreading across her shoulders. She groaned inwardly. The contact just wasn't the same when it came from someone else. She groaned inwardly and looked toward a grinning Freddie.

"I am so glad you decided to go out with me. I've wanted to do this for a long time, you know." Freddie said, fighting to keep his voice from sounding nervous.

"Well, you're welcome Freddie, but…" Violet began, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"You feel the same way too? That's great! I feel like I have liked you for such a long time, and to have you here tonight…it's just really nice." Freddie enthused, inadvertently interrupting his "date".

"Wait, Freddie, You're a nice guy but…" Violet started. Freddie's look stopped her though. He looked so sad.

"Wait, this was a joke, wasn't it? You tricked me! Did Butch put you up to this?" Freddie asked, crestfallen.

"No, nothing like that." Violet said, momentarily regretting her words. But she had a right to pursue the man she loved though didn't she?

_No, you do not. _Her mind stabbed at her.

_Underground, in this vault, you will never be able to reach for him. They would all find out. They would know. And they would do horrible things to you. You will have to live here for the rest of your life without the comfort of your one true love._

Violet ran into her room with tears in her eyes and as soon as the door whooshed closed she collapsed face first on her mattress and she cried. Her face red and her eyes puffy, she lamented. She reached for a stuffed teddy bear. The first gift her dad had given her that she could recall and she hugged it close to her developing breast and let her tears mat the simulated fur.

A soft knock alerted her to her father's presence outside her door.

"Go away." Violet called.

"Valery…if you ever need to talk, I am here. Always." James said softly before retreating back into his bedroom.

That hitch in his voice stung her like a Mojave cazador. She was a hormonal teen who had just pushed her father, her love, away in her moment of need. She had been stubborn from birth as her father would say, but she had just attempted to push him away.

_It's your crush on him that made you feel this way._ Her mind reasoned with her.

She blocked the thoughts away and stood slowly, wiping at her running mascara and opened her door.

She padded her way through the living room and toward the closed door that held behind it her father's room.

_This could be dangerous, tempting_. Her brain warned her. She shook her head; she needed to be with him.

The door opened and James met Violet. As if he had been waiting for her. Waiting, always.

"…I will be here. Always." The specter of her father's hurt voice spoke softly to her consciousness.

"Daddy… I…" Violet trailed off.

James wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her close as she cried into the collar of his lab coat. She hid her face from her menacing thoughts and let her emotions roll out drop by drop, staining the white coat with mascara and fearful tears.

She didn't want to lose her father. She didn't want to life all of her life away from his love, his romantic love due simply to a taboo. She wanted him right now. She wanted his warmth close. She wanted him far deeper than any "normal" father daughter relationship. She wanted his skin; she wanted parts of him that were off limits to every other father and daughter buried in the steel tomb with her.

Her teenaged body cried out for his essence, his warmth, his love, his cock, his everything. She wanted to tell him. Her emotion flooded out, every tear seemingly rife with the need to tell him her deepest secret and then hope against all hope that he would feel the same way and not hate her for her revelation.

But conscious thought returned in the midst of her inner demons of her own design. Rational judgment returned. She could never tell him. She could never let on. Not here. Not in the midst of those who would judge and perhaps crucify. And so she spoke the only words she could here and now.

"I love you dad." She said breathlessly. He squeezed her harder.

"I love you too." He said.

And he completely missed the underlying layer of romanticism in her words, his mind replacing them with only the love of a father placating a daughter.

Violet blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

Her mind had drifted off into thought. She thought of her life in the vault and the many emotions she had given to James. Her love had only grown for her father and she wanted him worse with every passing day.

She had been frantic when she had escaped the vault, klaxons blaring and radroaches and security officers gunning for her life. She had escaped by the skin of her teeth and confronted Alphonse, killing him in the process. Amata had sworn at her and berated her for killing her father. She had shrugged it off. He had deserved it for everything he had done to her and to James.

The vault had become in the years until she turned nineteen into little more than a bother to her. If James merely tolerated the place, Violet hated the place with a burning passion. The judgmental dwellers. The gang of horse's asses the Tunnel Snakes. She even grew to hate Amata for throwing her to the wolves as she had done. Violet had shown Amata her middle finger with the flicker of hate in her eyes before turning and moving out the door without another word.

Her so called friends had betrayed her. Her so called best friend barely contained her own cry for Violet's own blood even after everything the Overseer had done. Especially after he killed Jonas. Violet went for retribution on Alphonse. But that wasn't a good enough reason. No, it wasn't justifiable to Amata. She hated her. She hated everyone in that vault besides perhaps Officer Gomez who helped her escape and Stanley who gave her her life's blood: her pip boy.

When she left the vault, rather than feeling that she missed the place, she felt a weight fall from her shoulders.

In the month to come, Violet searched for her father all over the wastes. Her premier emotion was one of anger. How dare he leave her?

"I will be here. Always." He had told her. He had left her and she had been forced to follow in his footsteps and out the door she went after him.

She had retained her good spirit. She had remained a smart if not naive girl of nineteen. Her anger slowly faded.

When she reached GNR, she felt desperation rising in her chest with every beat of her tattered heart. As she followed the clues to where they lead tirelessly she felt the need to find her father cap off. She felt she would kiss him. Not the normal kiss. But a kiss full of love and raw emotion.

She had just escaped from the simulator and she stood before her father's lounger. Her finger shook with nerves as she pressed the button and heard the hiss of the lounger opening.

"Valery..."

He spoke the name with such love and affection that Valery momentarily forgot her anger. Her eyes flashed and then shone with fresh tears, threatening to break the barrier of her eyelids and wash down her dirty cheeks.

SMACK!

Her hand collided with her father's face within an instant. James brought a hand to his abused cheek and he grimaced but he spoke no words of anger as he focused his grey eyes upon the reddened face of his beautiful daughter.

Violet's eyes were beginning to redden as her tears made tracks through the dirt that caked her dry cheekbones. Her cracked and peeling lips trembled. She brought a gloved hand up to wipe her tears away.

"One month... It has been one month since you abandoned me in a vault full of depravity and evil. What can you possibly say to me to make me forgive you?" She asked, her voice husky with rage and emotion.

James for once found it hard to answer the stern question his daughter had asked. His lips formed words that were never uttered and his hands gestured to unspoken arguments of his innocence.

He finally sighed and lowered his hands as his shoulders drooped.

"There is nothing I can say in my own defense. I was wrong to have left you there. I suppose I felt you would be safe. An underground vault IS the safest place in the wasteland. I take it you have encountered countless hells while you searched for me." James said. He leaned against his tranquility lounger in a place that all of a sudden was far from tranquil.

The tendrils of evil had wrought their way into all corners of a vault that for all intents and purposes was to present itself as the picture of peace and tranquility. All one had to do was to enter the pods to reveal the lie.

"It is true. I have seen more than any nineteen year old should ever have to be put through. And granted for as hollow and uniform and BORING as the vault was, it was exponentially safer than out here. But dad, you didn't think that the Overseer, who had never hidden the fact that he hated the both of us, would look after me any measure of how well you did all these years?" Valery asked, crossing her arms. Her father struggled to come up with an answer, but his words failed him.

"The night you left...I had to leave too. They were gunning for me. Not for any simple interrogation or even arrest. Those selfish assholes wanted me dead. As in no longer breathing in and out for the rest of eternity, wherever that lies." Valery said.

"Did you kill the Overseer darling?" James asked his voice strangely calm.

Violet hesitated only for a moment.

"Yes." she said. James closed his eyes and exhaled slowly before nodding.

"I understand. But please, explain dear." James responded.

Violet's eyes bore no remorse as she explained what had happened on that horrible night.

"Amata...she woke me so violently. She was screaming and shaking me and I felt as if I were in real danger. I was of course, but the day before everything had been the same as it has always been.

"I was terrified and rightfully so, as my terror fueled the things I had to do to escape. Five officers died by my hand that night. And I regret not one of them. Officers Hannon and Mack, I regret the least. They were monsters for as long as I can remember and as drunk with power as they had become, their deaths were necessary for the vault to continue if it ever is to go away from the dictatorship it had become. That was the last gift I had given to my childhood home."

"The death of the Overseer was not a gift in your mind?" James asked. Violet shook her head.

"No. That one was personal." Violet acknowledged. James nodded as Violet continued.

"Jonas..." When she said his name, fresh tears escaped and followed the lines their brothers had left before them down her cheeks to pool at her chin.

"He refused to give either of us up, dad. He was always my true best friend. Amata liked to play that role and for a long, long time I was proud to have her in that spot. But after the events of that day, I can safely say who my real best friend was. It had always been Jonas. Constantly looking out for me. The Overseer had Officer Mack...torture him for information. He beat and beat on him until...until he died."

The look on James' face was more forlorn and sorrowful than any Violet had ever seen. He drew in an uneasy breath and let it out slowly as his own eyes clouded over and leaked tears.

Violet approached her father and embraced him one that he thankfully returned. Violet moved her face into the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. The tender nature of the embrace sent a heat racing throughout her body and centering in her groin.

There were moments that just felt right. There were moments when a particular action seemed like it had to be done in order to further one's life. As if a person's life would be forever irrevocably changed if the action was not carried out upon one's feelings. This was one of these moments.

Father and daughter sobbed together mourning a dear friend's death. The thought was permeable within Violet's mind. The emotion bubbling up threatened to boil over if not dealt with soon. The Molotov cocktail mixture of emotions was to blame, if not Violet herself.

In the midst of turmoil, pain, tragedy, heartache, revenge, happiness, reunion, comfort, hurt and joy; one emotion stood above all. One emotion outshone all others as Violet finally decided to make her move or live the rest of her life regretting.

Her father had separated his body from hers for only an instant. Possibly changing his position so he would be made more comfortable. But that was all it took before she took a leap of faith. She would either gain a lover, or find only rejection.

Violet brought her calloused hand to her father's salt and pepper hair and pressed his face to hers and as their lips met, she saw fireworks behind closed eyelids.

Part of her did not want to open them, lest she discover her father's horrified look. Ignorance in this instance was bliss as she opened her lips and allowed her tongue to lap at his lips, hoping against all hope for entrance. The allowance of her tongue would mean that she would be accepted into his life as more than a daughter.

His lips opened and she felt she could faint. The head rush was enough to leave her feeling drunk. Father and daughter pressed their opened lips together, seeking comfort in one another's arms.

When James' hands began to roam she exulted. When his hands grasped the globes of his daughter's ass, being driven mostly by instinct, her gasp was enough to spur him on. However his mind was still filled with a single doubt.

"Are...are you sure, Valery? You...you are...my daughter." James croaked out. She answered him by kissing his lips even harder and bringing her small hands down to grasp his dick, still confined but to Violet's delight, rock hard within his altered vault jumpsuit.

He protested no more as he gave into the passions his own daughter promised him. Daughter pushed father playfully to sit in the unoccupied lounger. She resumed her kiss as she unzipped his jumpsuit. James protested no more as he allowed her to undress him. She pulled the jumpsuit off and for the first time in her entire life she was allowed to gaze upon the nakedness of her one true love. Whom her mind swore to her she would never be able to see like this. She smiled as she dropped to her knees.

James saw metaphorical stars behind closed eyelids as he felt his daughter's wet mouth slide over the head of his cock. His hips bucked involuntarily as he squeezed the edges of the lounger in an almost superhuman effort not to place his hands on her head, as if adhering to some inner-written rule having to do with sexual respect.

He was charmed and surprised, however, when Violet grasped his hands with hers and placed them on her head with a knowing smile as she looked into his eyes from her position on her knees. That visual in itself was irresistibly erotic.

This time, as Violet resumed her work, he allowed his hands to play with her hair. He noticed offhand that her brown roots were showing and the silky strands were longer, reaching past her shoulders now. That was the last he remembered before succumbing to the pleasurable sensations his daughter's mouth was causing him.

Up and down, she sucked her father's dick masterfully. She moaned as she felt for the first time her love's hardness pressing against her cheeks and tongue, while the sensitive head pressed against the opening to her throat. She experimented with certain techniques while she blew her lover for the first time, using his grunts and moans as encouragement as to what felt good.

She lapped her wet tongue over the tip of James's cock and when he thrust his hips involuntarily she knew something was happening.

When the first volley of cum entered her small mouth, Violet nearly laughed. She got herself together just in time to swallow the first load a second before the second shot entered her mouth. She felt it was a game of time as she struggled to swallow every spurt of cum.

When the volley ended she rose and unzipped herself, standing before her father in only a black bra and panties.

"I do apologize for how soon I climaxed. It has been a while." James said before opening his eyes and drawing in a sharp breath.

Beauty itself stood before him with only two garments keeping his daughter's naked flesh from his eyes. He searched his mind and to his surprise and thankfulness, he found he wanted more of his own daughter's intimacy.

James sat up as Violet approached him, a sexy smile gracing her face. He kissed her lips of his own accord and his nimble hands began their work of unwrapping the perfect present.

The bra went first displaying Violet's pert B cup breasts. Not too large (yes there is such a thing) and not too small. In James' mind they were perfect.

"Too small, right?" Violet asked, as if reading his mind. Her face had a hint of red and James sensed that she was wary about the size of her bust.

"Perfect dear."

James placed a gentle hand upon her chin and raised her face to look into his eyes.

"They are perfect." he said again.

The way Violet smiled at him warmed his heart and he continued with his kisses. He moved his mouth here and there, kissing and nibbling her erogenous zones expertly. Her neck, her collarbone, her breasts. He spent a good long time nuzzling, licking and nibbling on her breasts and nipples, giving them the special attention they deserved.

He moved on after a while, focusing on her beautifully toned tummy. James coaxed her to move to her knees on the floor of his lounger. Violet's dark brown bush was centimeters from his face. He traced her labia with his fingers and found the glistening wetness within. She sighed long and low as he began to massage her opening.

The sighs turned to moans as he inserted his fingers into her passage and lowered his lips to her clit. He brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves with his tongue causing her to cry out in ecstasy. he circled the little bud with the base of his tongue before jabbing at it with the tip.

Before long the combination of his fingers and tongue had Violet writhing in passion. Her thin fingers were laced into his short hair and she was bucking her hips as she pressed her vagina harder into his servicing mouth. He lapped at her clit and fingered her vagina before switching tactics and pushing his tongue as far as it would go into her incredibly tight opening. She bucked up and down as he tongue fucked her.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes! I'm gonna cum, daddy!" she cried out as she screwed her eyes shut and rode the waves of her orgasm, and her father's tongue, into oblivion. Her muscles clenched and her brain was aflame with passions formerly forbidden to her. Her sex drenched mind focused on one thing and one thing only, the fact that she was with her dream lover, as taboo as it was, and she was being given the gift of an orgasm by him.

She came down moments later. She was still sopping wet and he was again rock hard. She grinned with a gleam in her eyes. She moved from her position on her knees and straddled her father's waist.

"There is no going back now if we do this." James stated in a whisper. Violet grinned and kissed his lips.

"I would not want to." Violet responded as she sat down on her father's dick.

Violet sat on James' wet dick with a satisfied sigh. She felt her walls stretching to accept his girth. The only discomfort was James' organ pressing against her hymen. She drew in a deep breath and pushed herself further along her father's pole and bit her lip as she felt her cherry slowly give way until with her body's weight and her own fierce determination, her body accepted him fully and she sat on his lap, impaled on his cock, in contentment. She felt pain as the blood trickled from her newly deflowered vagina, but the pain soon gave way to pleasure.

"It seems you were being honest when you told me you were a virgin." James said with a chuckle.

Violet playfully bit his neck, before wrapping her small arms around his shoulders with a grin.

"I wouldn't lie. I wanted to save myself for the man I was in love with." Violet said softly.

She started moving slowly, bucking herself up and down the warm fleshy rod embedded within her sex. Her hips gyrated as she rode her father's dick and her breath quickened as her passion rose.

"I never doubted you for a second." Her father said as he reached up to squeeze Violet's breasts.

She gave a soft sigh and quickened her pace as her body's fire burned into an inferno of lust threatening to block all reality from her mind.

Flesh slapped against flesh and soon Violet was voicing her pleasure with moans and loud shouts of pleasure. She loved her father and she was going to let the whole wasteland know just how much. She was going to show him how much she CARED. The best way a woman knows how. The years of voiced love and gifts and treasured moments paled in comparison to the gift she gave to him, the gift of her very innocence. Her virginity was his and she would not, could not be prouder.

All too suddenly, Violet's body felt empty as James pulled out of her soaking pussy. He gently turned her around until her legs straddled the edge of the lounger's seat and nudged them apart. He moved between them and to Violet's delight stared down into her eyes with a loving tight lipped smile and deep grey eyes dripping with all the love in the world for his daughter as well as the tiniest sliver of lust.

"I want you like this." He spoke in just above a whisper, his husky deep voice sending shivers down her spine and wetting her pussy even more.

"Please daddy, take me any way you please. I am yours." She said, her own lighter voice equally as loving and aroused as her fathers.

His grin widened and he pushed his length slowly into her hot, tight center. She gasped again at the intrusion of her father's dick and her body clenched as she came hard. Her mind was deep into the forbidden act they were committing and she dragged her fingernails down his back, careful not to cut him and mar his beautiful flesh, but she could hold back no longer and she gave in and rode the waves of her second orgasm as her father started fucking her as her body writhed beneath him.

EPILOGUE

It had been two weeks since Violet had lay with her father for the first time, completing childhood naïveté and teenage dreams for the first time in her life. The night had come quickly. She had orgasmed and he had pulled out and Violet eagerly accepted his cum in her mouth. The night came while they copulated and neither was comfortable with travelling at night. So they lay together, sleeping bags entwined so as to create a double bed for the both of them.

Father and daughter cuddled together in their nudity, awash in the glow of sex. They traded kisses and whispered tales about the wastelands. She had been warmed when her father told of how he had hoped she would not follow, but had been wrong.

"I had hoped you would stay in the vault, darling. I did not want this life for my little girl." James had whispered. He felt Violet grin as her lips were brushed up against his neck as they lay together.

"In case you haven't noticed, dad, I am no longer your little girl." Violet said with a soft giggle.

James smiled at that one. Such a normal piece of teenage conversation shared in such a naked intimate way had to bring a smile to his lips.

"You have indeed grown up, but you will always be my little girl." He said softly.

A few minutes passed in silence.

"Valery, why me? Why brave the wastelands to find me? Why give yourself to me and not another man?" James asked.

For the first time, Violet heard her father become unsure of himself. He was not the collected man she knew. At this moment he was worried for her, wondering why she would go to that much trouble to find him and to declare her love for the man.

"You were always the one for me. I've known since I was young." Violet answered softly. James laughed.

"Now that is the truth." He said. Violet blushed.

"What, you knew?" She asked embarrassed.

"Of course I knew. I had a hunch when you were younger but I felt it was infatuation and nothing more. The signs were all there. You were truly terrible at hiding your feelings for me." James said. Violet playfully slapped his naked arm.

"That's good I guess. Made it easier when I finally got to fuck you." She said with a giggle.

"Watch your mouth, Valery! We made love tonight. This was not a wanton thing we just felt like doing because we were drunk or something. This happened after a lifetime of feelings between the two of us and not being able to do anything with them because of the location we called home." James rebuked her, pulling away from her warm embrace to look sternly into her eyes. She nodded her head but said nothing.

"I guess I just needed something from you. After all the years curling up into your arms at night after a bad dream, I guess the one thing I needed from you all along was solace."

"Peace." His deep voice penetrated the night and made her eyes well up with happy tears.

"I needed that from you. I just needed somewhere to lay my head."

James pulled her warmth in close to his as both sets of eyelids grew heavy. He sighed and kissed her cheek.

"I will be here for you. Always." James said. And Violet's benevolent smile stayed with her throughout that night, and the next day forward promised her love and joy that she had never felt before in her life.

She had found a place to lay her head.

She relived the love she felt that night in her mind as she placed her hand upon the glass trapping her loving father, her lover, breathing his last breaths. His eyes stayed upon hers as she cried, forcing her eyes not to leave his. She wanted to see grey one final time, not the green that surrounded his body and permeated the air around her lover. She felt the tickle of the radiation entering her body but she did not care, she wanted to spend the last few seconds of her father's life watching those beautiful eyes.

"Run, Violet. Run!" James gasped desperately. She shook her head defiantly as her tears flowed freely. Her eyes were grim determination. If she had been forced to watch her father die, then she would not run. She didn't want to outrun death. She wanted her death to catch up to her.

His eyes wanted to plead, but he was far too weak. The radiation was flaking his skin, but he was not ghoulifying. Violet would accept her father as a ghoul to be with him longer, just to share their love together until the end of their days, but sadly that was not what was happening. As she watched through tear stained eyes, her father slumped to the ground and died. Violet let the great sobs out of her painful lungs and she leaned her forehead against the glass, pounding her fist hard against and trying to break it. Her hand ached painfully; she knew she had broken it.

"Violet, we need to go now!" Dr. Li called, placing a rough hand upon the young woman's shoulder. She sniffed and turned toward Dr. Li. She smiled humorlessly.

"All my life I tried to rebel. I dyed my hair although my father liked it brown. I insisted he call me Violet although he never did. Now I see." Violet said through her tears, her throat drying by the second as her rads stacked up.

"Violet, snap out of it, we need to leave!" Dr. Li said, trying to pull the younger woman toward her. A stone solid punch hit Li in the cheek and caused her to fall away from Violet.

"Now I know. I know why he always frustrated me by always calling me by my real name. Why he wanted my hair its natural color. Why he wanted to leave me in a vault with people who never loved me."

"Valery, please..." Madison tried. Her voice was a sad whisper, quivery with threatening tears of her own.

"It was because he loved me. He loved me for exactly who I was. It didn't matter to him that I insisted I wanted to be someone other than who I was. My father, my LOVER loved me for who I was. Brown hair. Real name. Real home. Nobody ever touched me like he did. Nobody ever LOVED me like he did."

Madison was silent as her mind clarified Violet's meaning behind her words. Her mouth dropped open but could not make a sound, other than to breathe her nickname one more time.

"Violet..."

She smiled, eyes crinkling.

"The name is Valery. It was always Valery."

With her final words she raised the 10mm pistol she had concealed to her temple and pulled the trigger.

Sarah Lyons pulled her body from the purifier. She brought her body back to the citadel to be buried next to her father's. The plots were matching in every way. One tombstone read "Loving father". The other, "Loving daughter". And they remained together in the afterlife for ever and ever.

THE END


	4. True Defiance

"Kill the Profligate!"

The deafening cheers resounded from the various legion bastards attending the day's feature fight. Caesar himself sat aloft on the high place before the flap of his tent upon his rustic throne, flanked by Vulpes Inculta on his left and his chief praetorian guard Lucius on his right.

All around the arena fashioned of dead tree trunks, a very fitting metaphor for the countless fluid ounces of blood spilled upon the tan sand, stood men in the uniform of the Legion. They all wore their respective pieces, dog heads for the frumentarii, feathered facemasks for the Decanis and so forth. Every voice roared against the scarred and bloodied woman who stood furthest from the door, her arms raised in a defensive hand-to-hand combat position and holding a fierce look of determination, of hate, and perhaps most vexing to the men-come-first attitude of the collective legion…a look of utter defiance.

She had been a captive for months already. They beat her. They raped her. They scolded and spit at her feet. They wanted to break her, the high and mighty NCR Ranger, in an attempt to show her allies that even the bravest of them could, no, WOULD fall.

But her eyes held defiance.

But her eyes held hatred.

Her eyes held no fear.

The Legion despised many things. They hated chems, alcohol, whores who were women (because _everyone _knows that only women are whores, not men who mount their slaves and each other with different levels of enthusiasm) gambling, the burned man…

But they hated the NCR woman who's nose and lips poured blood even as her broken mouth sneered at them and her bruised and purple eye, one busted shut, burnt her adversaries with that sin they hated above all others, especially in the women they tried to brutalize and break.

Defiance.

Stella Mayford was true defiance in every sense of the word. When they spit, she spit back. When they hit, she hit back. When they raped, she punched and kicked and clawed at every sensitive spot they had. Not one Legionnaire attempted to receive a blowjob from the Ranger after the first unlucky recruit had his dick bitten off and spit at his feet.

The way the men _brutalized _her that night…it was pure hell. But Stella smiled. A sick smile with lips covered in blood, her own and the unlucky Legion Recruit's.

That night was the night she met Siri.

Siri was a beautiful woman, one could never doubt. She held her spot with quiet conviction and hatred of the men she served against her will, but she never spoke up. She saw what the men did to Stella in an attempt to break her and more than once she was made to tend to the broken body of the woman in question.

"Why don't you just act docile?" Siri whispered to a beaten and broken Stella.

Even through the hoarse whisper that Stella's voice had become, Siri still detected the never hidden defiance that made her who she was.

"They will never break me. I will break them."

And she did. Every night she was pitted against men who wanted nothing more than her blood. Her first kill in the arena was the recruit who had tried to force fellatio out of her. He had recovered quite quickly and moved to take his revenge from spilling her blood.

Stella had moved quickly and expertly. The ignorant men who hoarded themselves over her own physical presence were horrified that this lowly _woman _could kill one of their Legion men so quickly.

The fight had been completely one sided.

A machete was thrown to her for a weapon. Her eyes glowered at Otho, who had equipped her and she spit upon the proffered weapon and she kicked it away. It was hand-to-hand against the blade of the wounded half-man who stood before her.

The fight raged on for only five minutes. Stella blocked the shots and the blade's strike so many times she lost count, but with a defiant smirk and a hateful gleam in her eye, her knees struck the stub of the wounded man's cock and blood flowed from the reopened scab. Stella's final gift to the pained man was a concrete hard fist to the nose, pushing the splintered cartilage into the man's brain, ending his life.

Stella looked up at the speechless and deathly quiet crowd who had been seconds ago cheering and lauding for her own blood. They stood quiet as Otho moved in with restraints only to be head-butted and knocked to the ground by a very angry Stella.

She moved in to pound the arena-master's face into mush only to be zapped with a high-voltage cattle prod. She fell to the earth twitching and shaking in electricity-induced spasms. Her last conscious memory before waking up in Siri's medical tent was watching Otho stand and punch her right between the eyes.

And that was only the first battle. She had been roughed up and beaten, sometimes within an inch of her life. She had gone back to Siri's tent time and time again, every single day for the last three months with various injuries, ranging from a black and blue and red beaten up face to broken ribs and arms, snapped tendons and scratches and stab wounds.

Every day Siri could not bear to look, but she had to. She wanted Stella to lay low, to admit surrender so that she would not have to look at her beautiful face full of the uncaring and angry bruises and the smell of her blood.

But she wouldn't back down.

This was as bad as she had ever looked on this modern day. Stella lay there on the cot reserved for her barely breathing. Every breath was labored and racked with pain. Her body spasmed and shivered in shock. The Legion's take on having no modern medical aid meant no painkillers to reduce her pain.

Siri was made to be professional and not easily shaken, but when she saw her carried in over the shoulder of a Decanus and thrown unceremoniously upon her cot, Siri held her emotions in check until the Decanus left the tent.

In the blessed silence of the tent, Siri's tears fell. She gasped and hid her eyes in the palm of her hand. She wept as quietly as she could but she still felt a pressure upon her left hand, which was held at her side.

Siri took her hand away from her reddened and wet eyes and looked down to see Stella's brown eyes looking up at her. Even through the red of a broken blood vessel Siri recognized hope and strength.

"Who the fuck are you?" Siri asked. Receiving only silence as an answer, she jerked her hand away from the Ranger's.

"How can you be so brave? How can you be so tough? So fucking defiant? Do you know how it feels to have to look at somebody I love in the condition you come to see me in? Every time? Do you know how that feels? Please! For the love of God, please! Just bow down! Save yourself the pain and me the grief and just lie down!" Siri spat.

Silence followed before Siri gave an angry huff and turned to fish for some clean scrubs and latex gloves. A whisper caught her attention, although unintelligible.

"What?" Siri asked in a husky voice, craning her neck to look at the bruised and bloody woman before her.

"I…Love you…Too."

Siri wept again and knelt slowly down to gentle touch the broken face of her beautiful angel.

The night came quickly compared to everything else.

Stella had rested up and healed, albeit having to take a few days to do so, but she stepped up to Caesar's tent and when she faced him, she slowly, agonizingly knelt before the wretched leader of wretches.

"My emperor." She whispered.

Her heart hated her. Her soul screamed at her. Her brash tough defiance cajoled her.

Love was worth the humiliation.

Siri was worth prostrating herself to this would-be king of men, Lording himself over the weak.

"You will be flogged for this and fit with a collar." Came the decree.

That night she was tied to a makeshift wooden restraint, her wrists bound.

Amongst a throng of twenty other legionnaires Caesar himself stepped forth, wielding a bull whip of woven leather.

"You profligate have decided to cease your defiance of my law. You have pledged yourself to me and my Legion to serve as a slave. You have killed many of my best men in very barbaric fashion. You have remained defiant for three long months and have killed in the arena men who would never have been bested by a… _woman. _You are to serve as an example to the rest of your disease of an army that any man or woman under their ranks will be broken, given time. You will be the poster child of our rebuke of the others."

Caesar readied the strap in his hands, pulling the worn leather taught and letting it snap back to the sand.

"If you are able to survive forty lashes, then you will have earned your humble place."

With those words, Caesar readied his hand. He reared back ready to slash the gentle and scarred backside of the young Ranger.

Suddenly though the sounds of hope stuttered in a staccato breath, albeit an extremely loud breath.

The explosions of hundreds of bullets being fired into no doubt the wretched bodies of those who once held lofty positions in life now burning in the hellfire they wished to bring upon the Mojave.

Caesar's back turned at the surprise of the attackers and his guard and the forty plus legionnaires who had gathered around to watch the spectacle rushed to defend their camp.

It all seemed to rush by in seconds.

One second she was watching the definition of pain and suffering approaching her at the end of a bull whip.

The next she was tied helplessly to a post while she was finally alone with Caesar. Only Lucius remained to protect the vile man.

Her acquaintances knew her as Abbie McBane. Her friends referred to her as Abs. Local Mojave denizens referred to her as the Courier who cheated death. The Legion would know her as the woman who destroyed Caesar's main base.

She stood glaring through the sights of a Light Machine gun and mowing down any man in crimson armor who dared get in her way.

The Praetorian Guard rushed her from both sides of the arena, ballistic fists at the ready. Her LMG sent many of them to hell. Rose of Sharon Cassidy's Riot Shotgun captured a few as well while Veronica's Power fist went head to head against the guard.

The battle was reaching its zenith while Abs and her faithful female crew drew closer and closer to the rear of Caesar's tent.

"You hear that, you pompous old motherfucker?"

Caesar turned to the once again defiant Stella to realize the smirk upon her face. She was tied but she was no longer the one in danger.

Caesar could not speak. His wispy white hair looked even more frail upon a suddenly much older face. His jaw slacked and his grey eyes lost their luster in his fear.

"That's the sound of a hundred holy feet stomping upon your flag. That is the sound of your age dying after living far too long already. That is the sound of death on your door. That is the sound of poetic justice, bitch!"

Stella seethed with an insanely happy smile on her face.

"Stella, you must help me! These…whoever they are, they will be no match for us!" Caesar begged pathetically.

Stella smiled all the more and laughed derisively at the former audacious and arrogant self-announced king.

"I have a name now, do I? I'm no longer _Profligate Whore? _I rather liked that one! I was getting to you and I loved the taste!" Stella shouted.

"I am sorry! Please! I will oust Legate Lanius and you will be the new Legate! I will change Legion policies regarding women! You have to save me!" Caesar begged.

More derisive laughter from Stella.

"Oh how the mighty Caesar has fallen. Rome is burning, you wrinkled, self-promoting, woman-hating asshole!"

Caesar finally hit his knees, his eyes wide, mouth slacking further. The sheer panic he felt made his ragged heart beat faster and faster. A migraine was overwhelming him. He crawled on his knees to where Stella was tied.

"I'll beg on my knees! You can be Caesar! Anything…I…have always feared death." Caesar admitted.

His grey eyes searched her brown ones for any sign of sympathy.

None was forthcoming.

A final smirk and a wicked gleam in Stella's eyes foreshadowed her next words, the final words Caesar would ever hear.

"Et tu, Brute?"

With those final words Caesar's head exploded into muck and gore, all of which covered Stella's face. As vile as the man was, with his blood coating her face and hair, Stella couldn't help but guffaw at the evil man's death.

She laughed and laughed and laughed even as Abs cut the binding over her wrists and helped her stand.

Days had passed and now Stella and Siri sat awake together by a softly roiling fire. Their new companions lay asleep in various places.

Cass preferred the stars and slept upon the soft sand of the Mojave floor.

Abs and Veronica, being lovers, shared their own personal tent. The first night, Stella had to hide a childish laugh when she heard the erotic sounds coming from within the tent.

She _had _laughed when Cass smirked.

"You get used to it." She said softly.

"Do you now?" Stella asked with a half grin.

"Yeah. We need to find a man. I need some damn dick over here. Everyone's getting laid but me and I'm kinda fucking sick of it." Cass said with a dry smile.

Stella and Cass would definitely get along.

This night, Stella sat with Siri watching the flames. Stella's hand moved toward her mate's and cupped the dark woman's hand.

"I would've given my freedom for your happiness." Stella sighed.

"I know. I just…I just didn't want you to hurt anymore." Siri whispered, laying her head against Stella's strong shoulder.

"I admit I have no idea what to do now." Siri said. Stella quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I have just been cooped up in captivity for so many years… I don't know what to do with freedom." She elaborated. Stella smiled.

"I do." She said as she pulled Siri in for a long and surprisingly soft kiss.

The two free women gave in. They let feelings and passions fall away from their persons with reckless abandon.

Two sets of hearts merged as two sets of lips kissed, suckling one another and allowing frequent passes of soft pink tongues caress.

Their hands roamed over their bodies, touching and massaging parts that had been truly neglected the caring and loving touch that only one who loves and _respects _another could truly create.

Stella's body tingled delightfully with every pass of the darker woman's hands over her skin. Siri's teeth caused wonderful sensations as they nipped at all of Stella's sensitive spots. Along the neck, along the collarbone, enveloping her large 38 C cup breasts, that one hidden spot on her tummy which Siri found so simply, so easily.

As Siri's tongue dipped below Stella's pubis, the former Ranger moaned out loudly into the night sky. Stella's clitoris, already engorged with blood and sensitive to Siri's very passionate and gentle touch came alive with pleasures as Siri's wet tongue swiped at it.

The addition of Siri's fingers, first one to test the waters, so to speak, followed by two more in their own perfect timing proved to be too much for her and Stella fell over the cliff and shuddered, writing wonderfully at the erotic sensations her spasming body and mind were experiencing.

Stella relaxed and rested for a few moments before smiling lusciously and rolling Siri to her back with a playful growl.

Stella was all power. She tongued and played with and massaged the same erogenous zones as Siri had for her, but she was sex times 11. Her nips were quick and she never stayed in the same spot but for a few seconds. Her head rolled and her brown hair flared with unabashed lust and need. She was animalistic and this thrilled Siri to no end.

She could only lash out with verbal moans as her lover took her body to new dimensions of pleasure. Siri raked her hair through Stella's as she bit and kissed and licked her way lower and lower.

Stella ravaged Siri's breasts, sucking first one globe into her mouth as much as she could and luxuriating in the taste and the spongy feel of the pleasure zone encased in her mouth, as well as her tongue swirling and swiping at the hardened nipple.

Switching to the other nipple, her left hand groped Siri's left breast, flicking and fondling the wet nipple while her lips and tongue attacked the other until now unmolested nipple.

Her right hand rubbed its way between her legs. Siri parted her long columns allowing Stella passage to her heavenly gates. Siri was wet beyond measure and Stella found it very simple and easy to prod her lover's nether regions.

Stella would part the lips of the beautiful Siri before gently prodding her middle finger in and out in rapid succession. She would alternate between slowly finger-fucking Siri and moving her fingers upward and circling the tiny bud of her clit.

"Stella! Oh, God, go down! You're making me crazy!" Siri gasped out loud, trying to remain as quiet as possible so as not to wake their sleeping companion on the other side of the flames.

Stella smirked at Siri.

"Say something about me." Stella quipped.

"You are strong. You are powerful, and you are _so _very brave." Siri gasped. With a pleased smile, Stella moved immediately south.

Her large pouty lips clamped down on Siri's enlarged clit and sucked, her tongue swiping left and right and up and down and circling, circling, circling.

Siri lost it as Stella drove two fingers deep into Siri's tighter slit and she came hard, seeing stars as her loving hands squeezed and pulled scratched at Stella's brown hair. She couldn't help the primal scream that emanated from her smaller frame as she rode the best climax she had felt in ten years.

As she calmed and lay back on the bedroll to recuperate, Stella lay with her and cuddled her into her arms. They lay beside one another under a comforter and basked in each other's orgasmic bliss.

"That is something those pricks wouldn't allow in servitude. That's something you can look forward to now that we are free." Stella whispered.

"Can we make this permanent?" Siri whispered suddenly.

The thought hadn't crossed Stella's mind in so many years, but the answer seemed obvious.

Throughout her entire servitude under Caesar, there was only one person who was there to encourage her and love her. There was only one face that she looked forward to seeing, no matter how bad the beating she had endured had been.

"Siri, I love you. The answer is yes. I want you. Will you take me? I don't have a lot of soul left to salvage, but it's yours. Is that enough for you?" Stella asked, hoping it was.

Siri smiled happily.

"Yes. It is. I love you." Siri whispered lovingly.

"I love you too, Siri." Stella whispered. They embraced with happy tears in her eyes.

Then there was a stirring on the other side of the campfire.

"Jesus, now there are two more lovebirds. Christ, I need to get laid." Cass swore.

"Thanks Cass!" Stella said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Hey, it's been a dry period with Abs dragging me all over the damn wasteland. I need to get laid." Cass said, drawing the last word as if speaking to two people who didn't understand what that meant.

Stella and Siri laughed like kids for the first time since their capture. Stella knew all would be right as long as they all had each others' backs.

She looked back to Siri who was nearing sleep. Stella wrapped her arm around Siri and joined her.


	5. Bored at the Lucky 38

The walls of the Lucky 38 seemed close. Far closer than they had seemed a week ago. That was when the courier had let him go so that she might try negotiations on Caesar. His blood boiled that she would even give the man the time of day, but he could not argue her point.

Visions of his…what, friend? No. Boone had no friends. His acquaintance, trapped in a slave collar for the rest of her life, serving as a sex toy for the legion men danced before his eyes. He sighed as he looked over to the corner where Veronica was steadily, and annoyingly, banging her head against the wall.

He had entertained himself for a few hours on the first day he met her and heard of her alliances by thinking of monotonous slurs about her Brotherhood, avowed enemies of the NCR, and it had worked for a time. Before long, however, he went about ignoring her and cleaning his sniper rifle for what seemed the hundredth time. He had been at this current activity for six days.

Veronica for her part stayed away, although whether out of respect for him or just wanting nothing to do with him, he could not say. She spent her time studying pre war fashion magazines, cleaning her power fist and shadow boxing to keep her skills fresh.

Boone frowned when he saw he shadow boxing. She did not wear her dusty burlap robe, opting instead for a very tight black sports bra and an equally tight pair of bicycle shorts. The shorts were torn at the right "leg", revealing the creamy globe of her right ass cheek. He found himself to his chagrin staring from time to time as she moved left and right, eyes locked on a salvaged kick boxing bag. Right hook, left hook, uppercut, spin kick, return to basic stance… He had watched the lovely scribe so often that he had memorized her practice attack pattern.

He also had memorized her short, sweaty black hair and her glistening, well-toned back as she moved. Her lithe legs and her barely clad ass…he shuddered as he felt his arousal in his jeans and he grimaced as he tried to force the blood back into his brain before the scribe sitting at the other end of the day room noticed.

"You know, Boone, you sure have been quiet this last week, What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Veronica asked listlessly as she thumbed through her faded copy of Pugilism Weekly…for the third time that day.

"No, I…just have nothing more to say to you, Veronica." Boone answered with a weary sigh.

"Oh please. You're no fun at all. I mean what do I have to do, beg for you to pay some attention to me?" Veronica whined.

"You and I, we don't match." Boone said, turning to face the woman who had for some time now been watching him.

"Politics be damned. I'm bored as hell! Can't we just talk? Maybe you'd like me." Veronica said, exasperated.

Boone's silence nearly made her throw her arms up in frustration, but when he spoke she smiled.

"You know what, Veronica, I don't have friends. I know you are only being friendly and maybe trying to find some common ground, but I am not a very touchy feely kind of guy." Boone said, his voice rising in annoyance, but not shouting. That was a start.

"Why do you say you have no friends? That's gotta be lonely." Veronica said. Boone knew he had slipped. How had she gotten that confession out of him?

"I'm used to it." He said simply.

"Come on, Boone, I'm not your enemy. Talk to me. What do you have to lose?" she said.

She had him there. Even if she told fifteen people, he knew none of them and he found that he didn't give a shit. His sigh and the slump of his shoulders told Veronica that she had gotten through, at least for the moment.

"I lost someone…very close to me. I never bothered with friends after that." Boone admitted finally. Veronica gave a little cheer in her mind. She had gotten through. Now to try and leverage herself into a position to be his friend, if that was possible.

"How come?" Veronica asked, she took a seat beside him in a chair and leant forward.

"Maybe it's just the boredom talking. I haven't even shared these things with Steph." Boone said, a barely there grin spoke of his mirth.

"The courier is someone you're trying to impress. I'm just Veronica." She said, trying to be helpful.

"You're not just Veronica." Boone said, and she couldn't speak. That was a mammoth revelation coming from a person who not six days ago was insulting her.

"Don't look so shocked. You may be Brotherhood but…you are a hell of a woman, Veronica. Don't pretend you don't know." Boone said, slight irritancy coming through in Boone's voice.

"It's just that not so long ago I would describe your attitude towards me as…" Veronica paused, a finger pressed to her chin, blue eyes pointed upwards as she contemplated.

"as…" Boone said, silently asking her to elaborate.

"I'm trying to think of a better word than 'loathing'." She said. She was charming, Boone had to admit that as he actually smiled at her words, white teeth showing.

"Thattaboy. You really have a great smile. Look, let's not talk about the past. We both have such painful pasts. Let's just be us." Veronica said. Her look of mirth was replaced by certain warmth in her eyes. She made a move and placed her soft hand upon Boone's calloused one.

His eyes traveled to his and her hand and his breath hitched. He hadn't been expecting this. He felt the heat in his groin once again as his cock throbbed almost painfully against the tough fabric of his jeans. The look in Veronica's eyes promised no end of pleasures. The look was so erotic he finally had to look away.

"We don't have to be enemies, Boone. We can be very close." Veronica said softly, a smile spreading across those pretty lips.

"What about…What about Christine?" Boone managed as Veronica's hand moved up his forearm.

"Christine's leaving…it hurt. It was one of the worst things I have ever felt. It was just so long ago and she never even thought to send a gift card back with Steph saying, 'Hey Ronnie, just sending a card to say we're done. See ya.'" Veronica said, venom shining through her façade of sarcasm.

Boone, rather than speaking, flipped Veronica's hand until her palm faced upwards with his hand squeezing hers. He took his shades off and looked into her eyes.

"Not even a word of goodbye?" Boone asked, his gravelly voice soft and full of compassion. She nearly teared up as she nodded.

"I'm sorry. I know that kind of pain. Of never being able to see your loved one again. It hurts. But you move on." He offered. She nodded again.

"It helps if you have somebody to help you move on." Veronica said. Her eyes never left Boone and he sensed the meaning behind those words.

Could he move on? Could he take his own advice and move on? Would Veronica be a compatible replacement for Carla? He shook his head and sighed, these were not questions he would be able to answer right now. The future was unclear and he would need to be brave and make his way forward.

"It would help a lot to have somebody to help me move on. I don't know what the future holds…But I am willing to try." Boone said. Veronica smiled and giggled.

"I don't know how to answer the usual questions either…but, why don't we just…start with tonight?" Veronica said, moving closer.

"Yes. Let's start with tonight." Boone agreed as he pressed his lips to Veronica's.


	6. Boone, the Master of Going Down Town

Kazdin Willow and Craig Boone on a rare quiet evening in the Lucky 38 get quite racy! Boone feels like having a snack!

"Ugh!" The Courier known as Kazdin exclaimed dramatically. "We're finally done making peace between the Brotherhood and the Followers. How long did that take?" She moaned.

"Didn't take more than three days, Kaz." Boone sighed with a shake of his head. The Super Awesome Mayor of New Vegas could be ditzy sometimes, down right dumb rarely. He stared at his lover with a wry expression on his lips. He used to find that quality annoying, but the more he searched his heart, the more he found that he didn't care about her personality quirks as much as he cared about her personality, her spirit, her determination...and also those insane tits.

"Well, let me tell you, if the Brotherhood doesn't back off from trying to chip away at the Dam my Securitrons are going to have a very long talk with them. With bullets. In the face." Kazdin sighed. Boone chuckled and wrapped her in his arms. He knew the effect his toned body and tall stature had on the courier he loved. He knew that it sent a chill down her spine and made her quiver, but most of all, it always calmed her down.

"You know, Boone, I've always wondered why you chose to come back to me in the first place." Kazdin wondered aloud. He breathed a sigh into her neck. A warm breeze that tickled her skin and made her shiver, gooseflesh appearing up and down her arms.

"You won me over. And besides, it turns out you were right about the NCR. You just convinced me that there was life after the NCR...That there was life after everything I have lost. You are that life."

Boone's beautiful words spoken in that low, whispery and husky voice made her feel a flutter in her stomach leading to the inevitable wetness that concentrated itself in her core. It was inevitable because whenever the handsome sniper was within five feet of her she felt herself drip like a college girl.

"You always had me, Craig. And you always will." Kaz sighed at him. He squeezed her well muscled body in his heavily muscled arms and kissed and nipped at her neck.

"I have an idea. I want to take care of you tonight. I want to lay you down and make you forget every stress and every care the last few days has built up inside you." Boone whispered as he pulled teasingly upon the straps of Kazdin's blue dress.

She had worn her custom power armor on this mission which marked her as a Brotherhood of Steel Paladin, but she had broken off into the closest restroom to take off the heavy steel and replace it with her favored breezy blue dress.

"Are you sure, Craig? I could..." she breathed, but she was silenced with the euphoric pressure of Boone's warm lips upon hers. He slid his hands along her body, roaming and searching for all of her tender spots. Under her arms, along the sides of her toned abdomen, up and down her back, the inside of her lightly sweaty thighs, tickle her tummy gently before moving up and cupping her breast, giving her the perfect squeeze that he knew would ignite the flames within her body.

Her body was certainly hot enough to produce actual flames. Her moans grew louder as Boone's hands visited every one of her favored spots, every ecstatic pressure point, and every favored nerve...except for one. Kazdin knew that this nerve would be stimulated eventually, but she could not help but drape a leg over the sniper's jeans covered leg and start a slow hard grind up and down, letting the fabric caress her panty clad and dripping snatch in the most erotic of ways.

Kazdin gasped in passion as Boone unclasped her dress straps and she let the garment fall to the floor in one piece. Boone surprised her by picking her up in his large, strong arms and carrying her across the room toward the bedroom. She giggled playfully as her slender but muscled arms clung to Boone's neck as if he might drop her, which they both knew he never would do.

He did drop her playfully to the bed before climbing up the mattress and hovering his hard body over hers as he resumed their steamy passionate kiss.

"This...is...unfair. You have...too many...clothes on." Kazdin groaned between kisses. Her hands clung to his form fitting white shirt which she always had the hardest time keeping her blue eyes off of while the duo explored the Mojave together, the mixture of sand and sweat making the already tight article of clothing cling snugly to every ripple of his body, every hard muscle. She normally caught herself with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide and glued to Boone's fabulous body. Normally when a bug would fly into her gaping mouth and she would sputter and choke trying to dislodge the creature. Ah, memories.

Her thoughts were forced back into the present as her eyes lay upon the only body she felt worthy of being one with. Sweat dried in the open air, giving his muscles a glistening effect that she found enticing and exhilarating.

As Boone resumed the kiss that she so rudely had interrupted with her gawking, Kazdin let her hands roam to the button of Boone's jeans. She deftly unsnapped and unzipped him and he allowed her to remove the dusty pants. His boxers were the only other article in the way now, but as she moved to disrobe them, his hand found hers and stopped her. She looked up to him disbelieving.

"This isn't about me tonight. It's about you. I am going to make you feel better, the best way I know how." Boone said, his deep voice tinged in excitement and lust.

Kazdin's blue eyes widened and an excited grin grew wider as her mind told her what he had meant.

Craig Boone was the best cunnilingus expert in the Mojave, at least according to her. She hadn't nearly had sex with all of the men (or women) in the desert, but she had made love to a few and those who bothered to bury their faces in her most private of places were either mediocre or lacking completely. They were either too quick with a few tentative licks and then back up for sex, or they were erratic and couldn't bring her to the edge of climax if their lives had depended on it. This all added up to make Kazdin wonder if there would ever be a man who could slurp her box as well as she sucked dick. And then she found Boone. It had taken a couple of months since they had met for him to fully have sex with only her and the very first thing he did was go down on her and the feeling was...just indescribable. A mixture of falling off the edge of Niagara falls and the safety and security of knowing that he loved her and would not leave her and therefore she could have as many of Boone's mustache rides as she craved.

Kazdin was brought back to reality once again as Boone started a new mantra. Normally he would kiss his way down and start the wonderful feelings he could cause with his mouth. However, this time Boone seemed in no hurry.

His mouth slowly and lovingly kissed hers, his tongue melding with hers. As good as he was with his tongue it was no wonder to Kazdin that he was a natural kisser. On and on he kissed her, just showing his love for her with his lips upon hers. But her heart fluttered when he started moving downward little by little. He kissed her cheekbone, down to her jaw, to her chin which received a couple of kisses right atop the cute dimpled tip, down to the bottom of her jaw, which led to a few playful bites to her neck, three total, on his way to nip at her collarbone from left to right.

Boone kissed his way down her chest and took the time to fully lick every inch of her breast flesh, all around nipping and sucking her malleable orbs before finally taking her hard pink nipples into his mouth and swirling his tongue exquisitely around the nubs. Her body bucked and her moans started again, as loud as ever as her back arched, trying to force her full breasts as far into Boone's mouth as they would go. His free hand moved to cup and squeeze her unattended breast while his thumb stroked and flicked the sensitive nub that wasn't fully imbedded in his mouth.

The pleasure stopped in her chest when Boone moved his way down again, however a new feeling of anticipation bubbled up in her tight pussy. she grew wetter as Boone kissed each individual rib, pausing to kiss one of her left ribs which had been broken a month before twice, each contact of his lips onto her sensitive flesh sent shivers of heat throughout her body and ending abruptly in her erogenous zone. She sighed and gasped and giggled as Boone's tongue swirled around her belly button and plunged in and out swirling all around the interior, the tickling feeling making her laugh aloud and push Boone's smiling face away from the cute orifice.

Boone continued on, closer and closer to his destination, the pleasure center that Kazdin Willow shared with one man, the man who was causing every wonderful feeling in her body at this moment.

His mouth slowed down cruelly as he kissed her lower belly three times in a straight line down, he even spent some time in her bush which while trimmed, had not been for a few days and was therefore longer than usual. He allowed her fibers to tickle his nose and he inhaled deeply of her sweetly musky scent before moving on.

Wait! What was this? Betrayal?! Why?! Boone, rather than moving further south, decided to move west and kiss along her right thigh, slowly downward. Kazdin thought of the betrayal caused her by the devious sniper currently working his way down her calf. She would have to wait another few moments for her rapidly mounting release!

His mouth made its way to Kazdin's foot. He kissed the top several times before kissing each tiny digit and before making her gasp and laugh at the tickles his tongue and teeth caused her sole. He switched to the other foot and reversed his movements, licking and kissing and biting her left sole before moving his tongue along her digits and ending back up on top of her shapely foot.

Boone then continued his mouth's lusty journey upward, as if climbing a soft, warm Ivory mountain. Up the shin kissing all the way. Up the thigh making her body sway. And finally, at long last he spread her legs, revealing her sex in all its glory. He licked his lips and moved forward.

The first brush of his lips against her petals in the form of a kiss made her cry out loud, tightening her legs around Boone's head as if imprisoning his talented lips and tongue in the greatest, most heavenly prison ever conceived.

The second kiss directly to Kazdin's clit, made her back arch up off the soft mattress with a scream of pleasure. The time it took for him to finally make contact with her pussy was well thought out and executed, causing Kazdin to well up with lust and anticipation, and now he had her simply writhing in pleasure as his tongue snaked out and lapped up the entire length of her slit, swirling around her clit and then making the trip back downward.

When his tongue entered her tight hole she came hard, her thigh's squeezing his head in a vice grip as her muscles spasmed and she went over her own personal naira falls. Her eyes squeezed shut so tightly she swore she could see fireworks underneath her eyelids as she rode out the tremendous waves brought on by Boone's talented mouth, which was still fucking her hole with strong thrusts. If a man was able to have a strong muscled tongue, certainly Craig Boone had that.

She had come down from her orgasm just in time for Boone to start poking and prodding and circling Kazdin's clit with the tip of his tongue. As he pressed his tongue against her pleasure center, he pushed first one finger and then two deep inside her soft, wet tightness. He thrusted his fingers hard inside her as Kazdin felt she was flying within this new sexual feeling. Her hips bucked completely off the mattress and Boone had to struggle to hold her down as his tongue and his fingers worked in perfect harmony to bring her over the edge once again.

Her pleasured high pitched screams of ecstasy echoed off their bedroom walls and Boone was certain that if any other companion of theirs were within the Lucky 38, the couple would have a lot of embarrassed explaining to do later.

Kazdin continued to scream out in pleasure as she repeated various sexual curses and finally flopped back onto the bed, breathing deeply and quickly. She batted Boone's fingers and face away from her tingling and overly sensitive pussy. He climbed up beside her and kissed her neck, but she turned her face toward him and kissed his lips, tasting her wonderfully flavored musk on his lips and tongue. She swirled her tongue against his softly as she moaned into his mouth.

"Craig...You are truly the master...of going down...down...down town." She sighed.

Boone smiled as he gently rubbed her pussy while the couple fell asleep beside each other in sexual contented bliss.


	7. Three Hearts Beating

**A/N: Hello everyone! Good news, at least for me. I joined a writer's club at my local library and I am finally going to have another, more public outlet for my writing! This is the first piece that i wrote for this group and I am waiting until Wednesday's meeting to unviel it and I think it will do very well. I will let everyone know how it went in my main story The Adventures of Kazdin Willow: Brotherhood of Steel once everything is set into place and I get my feedback. I'm hoping it does well, but I am placing it here first for everyone to enjoy. Please, please, please critique it if you find any flaws in the story or especially any grammatical errors. **

**This One-Shot is completely AU from both the Fallout New Vegas game and from the plot line of AOKWBOS. This is not how I am planning to end that particular fan fic of mine. This is just a nice little story depicting a few of my characters in an AU type of story. Like I said before, just for shits and giggles to let the people of my community know what I can do with a pen, or rather sitting down at a keyboard with some Dr. Pepper and pizza for a wild night of writing. **

**Finally, the opening italics are a line from a very good song called "Safe Haven" by Project 86. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you think!**

**Three Hearts Beating**

**By Kris Callahan**

_Nobody knows… Nobody cares… Nobody sees outside our safe haven…_

The lovely raven-haired woman from Texas had thought these fleeting thoughts before when she had been at her lowest. Things were no better, no worse out there in the bombed out, desolate wasteland.

She had done her best to help her surroundings by eliminating so many threats to her frame of mind, even to the point of building a regime from nothingness. A wound to the head began her crusade to rescue what was hers from the corrupted leader of a rusted out casino adorned with flashing lights and a strangely cultivated air of laid back ease and comfort which only barely hid the shadows of scheming connivers.

She had scoured the merciless dry desert of the Mojave Desert from the ruins of California to the much better-off settlements scattered around Nevada. She had built an arsenal of death-dealers and protective armor. From her abyss of loneliness she had used her native charms to build a network of loyal friends and companions.

It had been just enough to take back Hoover dam from the razor-clawed hands of a corrupted army stretched too thin, which had forced its way into the remnants of California and Nevada in order to "bring peace" to the savage lands. However the only thing it accomplished was to force the denizens of the Mojave wasteland to bow and scrape to its demands or be declared enemies.

Kazdin Willow had come a long way from being a lowly courier who owned nothing more than a ramshackle rifle that always jammed and a borrowed blue jumpsuit to carrying in her hands the future of a land devoid of any true leadership. She held a massive stone structure, the only reliable source of renewable power left in the area. Therefore she was in control. Her friends, her allies and her deal-brokering had led her to believe she had finally achieved peace and prosperity for the region.

She had her best friend Veronica Santangelo. She had her boyfriend Craig Boone. She had all of these people who respected her for what she had done, but in the end she could not stand. Power had been thrilling, but she had managed her ego well. In the end it was the man she spared. The one man she had let walk after his defeat at the dam.

General Oliver should have been killed in action, but Kazdin had allowed one ray of compassion cloud her judgment. It really wasn't her fault; she simply had never been the commander of a war before. She ignored the advice of her boyfriend and let the man go and that decision had turned out to be a mistake.

Kazdin's five years as the leader of the Mojave Desert settlements had been ruled in relative peace and prosperity and she had enjoyed a burst of popularity for many of her initiatives.

Tribal groups were given land in which they could grow and rebuild their legacy, free from the icy hand of General Lee Oliver's armies. The settlers and various factions of Freeside, a township in close proximity to the bright lights and action of the New Vegas strip, were finally truly independent of control from any factions more powerful than their own, while paying a fair tax to Kazdin's regime in return. The local team of doctors and scientists were given life-saving medicine, assistance and resources with which they became stabilized over time.

Kazdin's regime was fair and even-tempered with locals who did not support Kazdin and her friends. She had allowed dissent in acceptable mediums. She had been every bit the leader that the former rulers of the Mojave could not be. She was an every-woman. They were an entity, largely of which had lost focus on itself and the people they had intended to govern. Words like compassion, equality and independence were simply words the Mojave's former oppressors had stripped from their vocabulary. An entity cannot fathom human condition and emotions the same way an individual can.

And so the army had lost and had fled back east and Kazdin Willow reigned in peace for five years.

Things started getting dicey after that fifth year. Violence returned to the streets and followers of the former occupying war machine were up in arms. However the final nail in the coffin of Kazdin's regime was the reemergence of General Oliver and the remnants of his army.

General Oliver had bid his time and strengthened the decimated remainder of his troops. His ranks were replenished with soldiers and equipment from the untouched New California Republic capitol. Along with alliances from various tribal groups and settlers, General Oliver marched back to the Mojave to take the dam back from Kazdin and her allies.

The attack had caught Kazdin's regime completely off guard. The problem with being a single person leading a large group of people was revealed to be that the number of her soldiers was tiny compared to Oliver's fully amassed strength. The sneak attack had taken everyone by surprise and before Kazdin's army could recover and start delivering losses to the enemy, half of her army was destroyed.

The remainder of the battle had taken only three days before she surrendered.

Holding the Mojave no longer mattered to her. Her army lay in tattered pieces around her, blood staining the rock and sand and concrete; the final gasps of the dying playing mournful echoes to her ears and the desperation of fallen comrades bringing tremors to her hands.

She had lost more than just her army, however. What would make a woman surrender in the dying strains of battle more than losing everything she had ever loved? She respected and relied on her army, this much was true.

But she loved Craig, Veronica, Stella, Dan… all of the acquaintances she had made throughout her journey who she had grown to love over the course of the years lay dead here and there having fought to their final breaths to save Kazdin's kingdom, only to fall the way the bricks and mortar fell during the Great War two-hundred plus years ago.

She held her hands aloft, having stripped herself of anything deadly in any way and left her fate to the smirking man standing tall in tan fatigues and an officer's hat. She stood before the man, eyes turned toward the dirty blood-stained ground. Her black hair was mussed and hid her face from the proud gaze of the General who had soundly defeated her.

"Kazdin Willow. There are so very many things I could do to punish your egregious disrespect and rebellion. To choose a place to start would be nearly impossible."

The General took a few steps forward, standing several inches taller than Kazdin although the former courier was nearly the same height as the man before her. He grinned when she shivered visibly as the thought of various tortures ran through her overburdened mind.

"I could for instance, shoot you dead right here and right now with my .44 magnum. A traitor in war deserves no less." The General stated condescendingly.

Kazdin mumbled a reply.

"What was that?" Oliver asked mockingly, cupping his ear with his hand.

The NCR soldiers surrounding the pair laughed aloud at the shuddering woman. They just knew they had cornered the former courier, a mouse shivering before a hungry cat. The same woman who had given their army hell with a proud smirk on her pretty lips now stood utterly defeated at the hands of the New California Republic.

"I said I never turned on you. I was never an ally and you all knew where I stood from day one. I am no traitor. I am a General who was defeated by a greater General, nothing more." Kazdin repeated loudly.

She dared to lift her face and flick her bright blue eyes up to General Oliver's brown ones. She showed no emotion other than defeat and grief held in check.

"Well, a defeated General is still upon grounds to be shot where she stands." General Oliver retorted with a slight lifting of his shoulders.

"Or I could take you prisoner. A prisoner of war for the rest of your life. You would have to look on in torment as I rule the states you fought so hard and so well to keep independent while you rot in a cell. A very small cell, mind you." He continued.

She stood still and said nothing, bowing her head once again in defeat as she awaited her sentencing.

"However, you showed me something I have never seen from any of my other conquests on the battlefield."

Kazdin's blue eyes perked up immediately. She looked into General Oliver's eyes once again, wondering just what this mysterious man was getting at.

"You showed me mercy. For better or worse, you allowed me and the rest of my soldiers to walk away. That is something I have not seen in fifty years as a General. That is commendable. It bit you in the ass, but it was commendable nevertheless."

General Oliver cut the rope binding Kazdin's bare calloused hands and she rubbed the tender digits until feeling came back into them. She looked up with tears wetting her eyes. Her lips parted slightly in wonder.

Oliver moved a step closer and looked into her brimming eyes.

"You just fought one hell of a fight, Willow. You were outnumbered and outgunned and we had surprise on our side but you and your army fought us to your last man. That is liberally impressive to me. I will offer you a choice, Willow."

Kazdin gulped the mountainous lump from her throat and stammered before excusing herself, taking a breath and trying again.

"I am listening, General." Kazdin said softly.

"You may either be assimilated into the New California Republic as a grunt soldier and serve us for the rest of your days in maintaining this place. Or, you may submit to bindings upon your wrists again and taken to the border of Nevada under guard. Once you get to the border you shall be cut loose with a set of armor, a knife and a pistol and henceforth until the day you die you will be banished from California and Nevada."

The General paused for a moment to let the two options sink into Kazdin's mind. After a few moments' pause, Oliver spoke again.

"This is a one-time deal and your choice will be final."

Kazdin had to think only a moment.

She would never again be able to lie in Craig's muscular, warm arms at night. She would never be able to laugh and cry with her best friend Veronica. She would never be able to drink and bluster around with Stella. Never get to talk technology and electronics with Dan and his robotic creation Monroe.

The Mojave held too many deep-rooted memories. There was no salve for a shattered heart and a stripped and strangled psyche.

"Allow me to leave, General, and you will never see me again." Kazdin replied.

Her voice quivered and tears finally left her eyes, flowing down her cheeks to her chin as her body trembled. She wrapped her arms around herself as she finally allowed her sadness to come out.

She could have stood as stoic as the late Stella always had and face her choice with a rock solid chin held high, but she couldn't. Her sobs came, although she was able to keep them low. Her chattering teeth and shivering body, however told her tale.

General Oliver's smirk disappeared and was replaced with one of compassion. He didn't reach for her, but his tone softened and he became less intimidating as he took her shuddering body in.

"This was war. I know that we are enemies, but this battle was strictly business. If it helps at all, I harbor no ill will for you personally. You have shown yourself to be very capable and I respect you above any other General I have ever faced in my life."

Kazdin took several breaths and shook her head as she raised her eyes back to take the General in.

"I am not mourning my loss in battle. I am mourning my _losses _in battle. As you said it was only business. My friends and allies stood by my side like your own soldiers stood by yours. You won fair and square. Your tactics were better than ours. But in the end, I still lost allies, friends, people I loved. I lost my boyfriend… I have lost in three days everything I had built in five years. You tell me, how am I supposed to feel?"

There was no fire in Kazdin's words. The only emotion punctuating her statement were displayed with her quivery voice and halting words barely spoken through her tears.

"When you put it that way," General Oliver spoke gently, "I would say you have a point. Your dedication to your troops… your _friends _is admirable, but they were casualties in war and while I sympathize for you, I cannot say that I apologize. Because I do not."

Kazdin nodded.

"Please hold out your hands." The General spoke after a moment.

Kazdin did as instructed and a female soldier moved forward and fastened a length of rope around Kazdin's hands. When she was convinced the ex-courier could not break free so backed away and nodded to Oliver that her task was complete.

"Kazdin, you will now go along with an entourage to the border and after that, you will leave. If I see you around these parts again, however, that will be considered a declaration of war and you will be shot on sight. Do you understand and will you comply?" General Oliver declared.

"Yes, sir. I do and I will." Kazdin answered.

"Good luck with your future and I wish you the best in whatever it is you do with your life now." Oliver said, offering a respectful salute. Kaz raised her bound hands and returned the gesture.

With that, the General made his way to address the people of Freeside and New Vegas while Kazdin marched along with her NCR entourage without looking back.

That had happened ten years ago.

Kazdin Willow-Ross now stood looking back east as she contemplated her past and mourned the memory of her friends. Her mind fought against the notion that they had all been scattered in the streets or buried in unmarked mass graves. Hopefully the same respect Oliver had shown her had been bestowed upon her friends, but logically the simplest solution to the removal of so many bodies was to do the opposite. The chances of a respectful wake or proper burial were slim to none, but Kaz liked to believe that the NCR had treated the dead the right way.

At thirty-five years of age, Kazdin was just starting to show the wear and tear of being a survivor in the post-nuclear holocaust wasteland. The lines on her face, albeit barely visible had not shown themselves when she was in her twenties.

Kazdin still had long black hair and stunning blue eyes, but her skin was darker and the dry environment of the wasteland had introduced itself to her epidermis. Her body, however was still lithe, hard with muscle and attractive and she considered herself lucky. Most didn't live to be thirty-five in the wastelands of post-apocalyptic America.

Kazdin turned her head from the entrance of the ruin that used to be the Pentagon and pointed her eyes at the tall, thin but muscular form approaching her. A slow smile crossed her lips and she looked with love upon the man she called her husband. Holding his hand was a certain little dark haired bundle of energy.

It had taken years for Kazdin to heal from the trauma of seeing her best friends and loved ones slaughtered upon the battlefield, but Andrew Ross had stayed by her side through all of her turmoil.

The wasteland of Washington D.C. was no picnic. There were always problems and as a leading member of the Brotherhood of Steel; scavengers of technology in thick power armor who protected the wastelanders; Andrew was a central player in everything involving Washington D.C. But even on top of his duties and responsibilities to the Brotherhood and to the wasteland, Andrew always found time to be an ear for Kazdin.

Being a friend had led to being an ear. Being an ear led to being a shoulder. Being a shoulder led to being a heart.

Being a naturally wonderful hunk of a man with shoulder length dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes and an easy smile caused her to eventually fall in love with the charismatic and influential man.

The first time she had lain with him had been one of the happiest moments in Kazdin's life. Four years of misery, loneliness, angst and turmoil were shed in one long, continuous display of love, affection and above all, trust. The one emotion she thought she would never again show another person. But that night amidst the heat of both the campfire and the two bodies lying nearby, Kazdin had finally allowed her trust to return full force as a gift to the handsome Paladin.

She had confessed her love for him a few months later and after a year of courtship and surviving the dangers of the wastes together, Andrew and Kazdin were finally united in marriage by the Elder of the local Brotherhood of Steel chapter, Elder Sarah Lyons.

Even then, when she honestly believed that she could not be happier; eight months later she told Andrew that she was carrying his child. She had expected Andrew to be regretful or apprehensive about the news, but his reaction blew her away. A strong embrace and a kiss to her lovely lips and words of thankfulness and praise was his response to the lively news.

Andrew Ross was truly a remarkable man. His accomplishments of defeating an army which rivaled the Brotherhood of Steel and cleaning every drop of surface water in D.C. with the help of a gigantic water purifying machine was impressive on its own, but even more jaw-dropping was the fact that he had accomplished these things when he was only nineteen years old.

But Andrew's monumental successes notwithstanding, Andrew was remarkable in other ways as well. He was a very handsome man, even to the point where Kazdin would call him beautiful. He was as rugged and diamond-eyed as the next man who had spent his entire life just trying to survive the desolate and dangerous wastes. But even with as hard as the wasteland had made him, he still had an easy smile, a gentle and caring attitude and an open door policy to anybody he liked.

His scarred and pocked body was slim, but sinewy muscle formed the makeup of his lanky form. His large, calloused hands were rough but they were always gentle when holding Kazdin or their baby. They were hard as steel to anybody who threatened his family and friends. They were quick to shake hands or give a playful smack on the arm to his best friends Gem and Sarah.

His longish dark blonde hair was rarely slicked back and often fell into his blue eyes, but he rarely raked his hand through the hair to move the strands from his visage. His trimmed facial hair gave him a sophisticated, if not gritty look that charmed most people.

Kazdin had often wondered why Gem or Sarah hadn't caught his eye. Andrew had told her time after time that he thought of neither of them as anything more than best friends. After many repetitions of this fact, Kazdin relaxed and accepted it as truth.

Kazdin had thought her life was over when she had been exiled from the second place she had ever called home, but here in Washington D.C. she had gained so much more. She would always miss her friends in the Mojave, but she knew that she was blessed.

She had gotten married to a wonderful, good-looking man. She had a five year old daughter who meant the world to her and Andrew. She considered Sarah Lyons and Gem to be best friends. She had been accepted into another Brotherhood of Steel unit and was able to become a Paladin once again. After being stripped of her status and power armor in the Mojave by the victorious General Oliver, Kazdin had lost hope that she would ever be able to become a proud Paladin again.

Elder Sarah Lyons had other plans and after various tests she awarded Kazdin her old rank once again as well as a place in the Lyon's Pride, Sarah's personal squad of elite soldiers. That day was a relief to Kaz because being a Paladin was something she had loved, once upon a time, and now here she was being awarded Paladin status once more.

Kazdin's eyes welled up again as she watched Andrew and Serena walking hand in hand toward her.

"Hi mommy!" Serena called, waving her tiny hand as she approached, beaming happily.

"Hi, Serena. Didja come all the way out here just to see me?" Kazdin asked, wiping at her eyes and bending down to pick her giggling daughter up into her strong arms.

"Yeah, daddy says it's time to eat dinner. We came to get you so we could go and eat with Gem and Sarah." Serena said happily.

"That sounds really good." Kaz said with a chuckle.

"Why are you crying mommy? Are you sad?" Serena wondered when she noticed the wetness filling her mother's eyes.

"No, sweetheart. Mommy was just remembering." Kazdin answered.

"Thinking about Uncle Craig? And Aunt Veronica?" Serena asked in a small voice.

"Yes, honey. I was. But I was also thinking about all of us. Mommy may be sad because she lost her friends, but I am very, very happy that I have you and your father." Kazdin said, making her little daughter smile wide.

Serena wrapped her tiny arms around her mother and hugged her. Kazdin returned the hug and kissed her daughter's black hair. Serena's blue eyes were shining when she released the hug.

"I'm glad you're not sad anymore." She said softly.

"I can't be sad when I have you." Kazdin answered, kissing her daughter's face.

"Why don't you go run along and tell Sarah to hurry up with the food." Andrew suggested with a teasing grin.

"Okay daddy." Serena said. Kaz set her down on the ground and the little girl skipped back toward the compound.

Andrew regarded his wife warmly. Gently placing his strong hands on her shoulders he grinned at her. He raised a hand a softly wiped Kazdin's tears away. Kaz nuzzled her nose and lips into Andrew's warm hand and kissed his palm before she moved to kiss his rugged lips, deeply and completely in love.

"Are you alright, Kaz?" Andrew asked when she separated from his lips.

"I miss them so much sometimes. I wish they were here right now with me. But I will never see them again. That's tough sometimes. But I am going to be alright. I have been given so much… So much more than I deserve. I was given a daughter, I was given you. If you and Serena were the only two people in my life right now, I would be as happy as I could ever be. But then I have Gem and Sarah and even Gallows. I am good. I am good, Andy."

Kazdin looked so sure behind those glistening blue eyes that Andrew smiled and kissed her lips once again. He touched her face as their kiss lingered.

"I thought my life was over. I thought I would never survive this without them. But I have a wonderful life now, and it is all thanks to you." Kazdin said when they released their kiss for the second time.

She turned back to look at the fading sunset and Andrew wrapped his strong arms around her waist and stared off into the distance with her.

"You are the most important person in the world to me, Kaz. I love you." Andrew whispered as he buried his nose into her sweet smelling black hair and breathed her scent into his nostrils.

"I love you too, baby. I used to concentrate on wasted love, but you gave me a new beginning." Kazdin whispered, turning once again to gaze into those warm, deep, endless blue eyes.

"I will always be here with you, Kaz."

"And I will be here with you as well, Andrew."

The man in question grinned happily as he shared a lingering comfortable silence with his wife.

"Come on babe. Let's go get some squirrel stew and whiskey before the other Paladins eat it all. See if we can't annoy Sarah some." Andrew suggested.

Kazdin giggled before running a hand through Andrew's golden mane and kissing his lips again.

"That sounds great. But keep the whiskey." Kazdin said.

"That's new. It's unlike you to turn down a drink." Andrew said, blinking with confusion.

Kazdin giggled again and returned her lips to his for another fleeting moment before moving her lips to his ear.

"That's because I can't have it. I'm pregnant." Kazdin whispered to her bewildered husband.

The look of pleased shock on his handsome face was surpassed only when he wrapped his arms around Kazdin's shoulders and squeezed. There were no further words and there were none needed.

The only sound that mattered was the sound of three hearts beating.


End file.
